Everything Has It's Time
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Everything has it's time Doctor and my time with the other you is just getting started I will return whether it is as your companion lover wife or merely just your friend I will be here to ensure you will never have to be alone again
1. One

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Russell T Davies, Steve Moffet and the BBC only own the part of the plot you don't recognise and the OMC AND OFC I make no profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only please so not sue._**

**_Summary: Everything has it's time Doctor and my time with the other you right outside those doors is just getting started I will return, whether it is as your companion, lover, wife, or merely just your friend I will be here to ensure you will never have to be alone again._**

**_AN: Plus in my story Rose will have been married to and had children with the Meta-crisis Doctor, which I am going to be naming Jamie Carlisle. _**

**_Pairings: 10.5/Rose, brief Ten/Rose, Jackie/Pete, Alt Owen/Tosh, Alt Jack/Donna, Alt Ianto/Lisa, Alt Martha/Tom Milligan, Gwen/Rhys, Jake/OMC_**

**_Everything has It's Time_**

Rose placed her hand on the console of the TARDIS as the original full Time Lord Doctor said his goodbyes to Jack, Martha, Sara-Jane, and Mickey. The Meta-crisis Doctor was off speaking with Donna, which would keep him occupied long enough for the other Doctor to finish saying his goodbyes. Jackie was just looking around the interior of the spaceship, clearly overwhelmed by the sheer alien magnitude of it, **(it was an entire other world inside of a small blue box) **regardless of the fact this was her third time having entered the TARDIS.

**_'Rose?' _**she suddenly heard a female voice saying inside of her head causing Rose to gasp silently, not wanting to alert the others to the fact she had heard a voice speaking inside of her head. Although she did recognise the sound of the hunting song playing inside of her head the same one she heard when she had taken the Time Vortex into herself back on the Game Station.

The TARDIS had never spoken to Rose directly until then, yet she knew on a subconscious level that it was in fact The TARDIS. Ever since the Game Station she had been more aware of the sentient ship's presence surrounding her when she had travelled with The Doctor, though this was something different entirely and went beyond being extra ordinarily aware, no it was actually communicating with her.

She wondered why The TARDIS was choosing now to speak with her and how was she doing it? What was so different and could have happened that the TARDIS was willing to of her own accord communicate with her Rose who had figured she could only do that with The Doctor as it was he who shared a bond with the ship and not her.

**_'Rose Tyler I do not have long so listen very carefully and closely to all I am about to tell you.'_** Rose thought back, **_'Why do you not have long as it is not like I am going anywhere once we drop mum off.' _**Rose heard The TARDIS let out what sounded very much like a sigh a weary sigh at that. She replied, **_'Oh, but on the contrary my dear Bad Wolf you cannot stay here nor can the Metacrisis Doctor'_**

Rose went rigid as she gritted out, **_'Why the hell not when I have been through so much trying to get back to him?'_** The TARDIS replied, **_'You will return to him one day but now is not your time to be with him. He has to experience other adventures and meet many people before he will regenerate again' _**She added, **_'No your time for the next seven decades will be occupied loving and marrying the other Doctor. You are going to love him so much and will have several beautiful children with him as you grow old together. You will make such beautiful memories, memories that will see you through the several centuries that will follow once you return to this reality'_**

Rose frowned as she asked, '**_Centuries, but how I am only human and if I am going to grow old with a man who is not The Doctor then why should I have to settle for second best?'_** The TARDIS sounded more than a little exasperated and disappointed as she replied; '**_He is by no means second best Rose Tyler I strongly advise you to take heed of and remember that. He is what The Doctor of this reality cannot give to you yet and will become your world you I promise are going to cherish him beyond reason'_**

She added,**_'You cannot stay with The Doctor yet you have to live and mature and experience the kind of human life he wants you to have. You have to marry and have children and have yourself a career worth being proud of, worthy of him being proud of you for' _**She continued, **_'The Doctor needs a companion and not a lover, at least not yet. This incarnation is far too fickle as he currently is and both you and he need to grow up. He needs a grown woman who has lived and experienced love, joy and pain to the fullest. He needs a woman who can keep up intellectually who he cannot fob off who in short can be an equal and keep him in line'_**

She went on after a brief pause,**_ 'He does not have long left in this body soon, so very soon, a prophecy is going to be made foretelling of The Doctor's death in this current lifetime. He needs to face it alone as it is how it was always meant to be as I have foreseen this happening ever since Satellite Five as had you but do not remember having done so.'_**

****She concluded, **_'Plus he is not going to want to be around others after what he is about to do to Donna, what he has to do to her to save her life. He is not going to be in a very good place and won't get better until after he regenerates. His beliefs, what he stands for and his very sanity will be put to the test, which unfortunately no one can help him through, though I will do all that I can for him but in the end it is up to him'_**

She pauses allowing Rose to gather her thoughts knowing what she has revealed and said has left the poor woman reeling and that what she is about to reveal next has the potential to send her over the edge. This was a very delicate situation in more ways than one and mentally braced herself for what she was about to reveal knowing Rose would not have the same option. She hoped the Meta-crisis would be along soon to join in as she knew this was going to be very painful for Rose, both mentally and physically and was going to need him to help start the whole process and help Rose. She knew deep down if anyone could withstand what was about to happen then it was Rose Marion Tyler, A.K.A The Bad Wolf.

She finally says,**_ 'You also have to develop and grow into the gift and curse I am about to bestow upon you and believe me my dear child it will indeed be both a gift and a curse in more ways than you can begin to imagine' _**Rose asked, **_'What gift and curse?' _**The TARDIS replied, **_'There is still a spark of the vortex left inside of you Rose and he thinks he got it all, but he is ever so wrong. I left a spark inside large enough to not harm you, but to in fact slowly develop and mature for the eventual purpose of what I am about to do.'_**

Rose asked, '**_Which is?' _**The TARDIS'S reply shocked Rose as she replied, **_'I am going to make you part Time Lord and rearrange your DNA and make more advanced adjustments to your brain, which will enable you to handle having a Time Lord conscious so that you do not burn out from within.' _**Rose was clearly stunned by this as she asked, **_'What you mean like Donna?' _**

The TARDIS'S answer greatly saddened Rose as she really did like Donna she was fiery and passionate and did not let The Doctor get away with all kinds of crap. **_'Donna Noble sadly will not be with The Doctor for much longer due to the fact her head will start to burn from within very soon as there was never meant to be a human Time Lord Meta-crisis. He is going to have to take away her memories of all she has ever done with him of ever knowing how truly glorious and most definitely useless she is not.' _**

She added allowing Rose to know just how dire the whole situation had become,**_ 'Worst of all every memory of ever knowing he existed in her life is going to be suppressed, along with the Time Lord conscious within her. No one will ever be able to mention him nor anyone else she had met through him or anything she has done with him in her presence ever again in less burnout from within and die in such horrific pain.'_**

Rose gasped inwardly as she asked in a panicked tone, **_'Wait a minute, if you're saying Donna cannot handle being part Time Lord then how on earth am I expected to do the same?'_** She added sounding genuinely worried, **_'What about the other Doctor isn't he like Donna won't he burn like her, because what would the point be of promising me he will be mine for the next seven decades if he has no chance of surviving?'_**

The TARDIS replied, **_'No, he has just gotten some of her personality and her DNA, her human DNA. His temper will be shorter and his voice slightly rougher due to her influence. He will have one heart and one life, meaning he won't be able to regenerate. But he won't burn due to the fact he has a direct link to the original Doctor through the hand that was cut off during Christmas after he regenerated. The only way anything could happen is if the original Doctor dies to the point he does not regenerate which in turn will break the link between them.'_**

She pauses allowing Rose to process what she had just revealed about the Metacrisis before adding,**_ 'You won't burn because you are the Bad Wolf who looked into the vortex taking it into yourself, that along with my influence will protect you a protection Donna sadly does not have. The vortex will spark the transformation with my help and the Metacrisis's'_**

Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye how the other Doctor's shoulders tensed before she heard him telling Donna quietly to go and keep Jackie occupied. Donna frowned but for once did not argue with him and made her way over to Jackie.


	2. Two

**_Everything has It's Time_**

The Doctor made his way over to Rose and waved off whatever she had been planning saying when she opened her mouth to speak. He whispers, "Already know what is going on seeing as I have been following yours and The TARDIS'S conversation due to the link I still share with her even in this body." He adds in a cool tone, "Second best am I, Rose Tyler?" He snorts as he concluded, "Huh, thanks for that I do so enjoy being enlightened at every single opportunity amazing isn't it what one learns about one self when they're not supposed to?"

Rose visibly blanches in embarrassment and remorse, while The Doctor waves her off and says, "The only reason I am not going to hold that against, you no matter how much that hurts, because The TARDIS has already shown me what's to come, something you won't be seeing as you have to live it and experience it for yourself."

Rose inwardly cringed at his tone genuinely wishing she had not said that it having been said in the heat of the moment and also knowing he did not deserve to be slighted like that. She also instantly noticed the rougher tone he used the rough quality reminding her of Donna something which the TARDIS had already mentioned to her.

The Doctor linked to The TARDIS asking her, **_'Old girl do me a favour and place a perception filter around the console, Rose and myself please as the last thing we need is Jackie bloody Tyler trying to stick her nose in this.' _**He added irritably, **_'We cannot afford for this to not go off without a hitch due to it being a fixed point in time. I sure as hell am not going to have a hole the size of Belgium three times over punched into the skin of the universe thanks to her meddling'_**

Rose any other time would have reprimanded him for slighting her mother like that but let it go as he was only telling the truth after all. She knew unfortunately that her mother would indeed try to interfere, knew her mother would not care about fixed points in time nor paradoxes or holes three times the size of Belgium being punched into the skin of the universe just as long as Rose remained completely human.

Rose sighed and said, **_'Okay let's do this now as he is not going to be outside saying goodbye for much longer. If he is going to dump me back on that fucking god forsaken beach again then I want to make sure that when those seven decades are up I have a way back. Everyone I know and love is going to be gone in another seven decades and refuse to be left alone to constantly be haunted by memories and loneliness'_**

The Doctor let out a sigh and replied, **_'Our children won't Rose you will still have them. All of them will be born with one heart, but when they mature and regenerate for the first time they will gain their second heart' _**He added, **_'I am still Time Lord enough and you will also be Time Lord enough once we are done here, that the Gallifreyan DNA will dominate the human DNA they will surely have.' _**

He continued, **_'Their regeneration cycle will not be like his due to fact neither I nor you regenerate like he does. They will regenerate a total of thirteen times, including their first body. The regeneration process will be less harsh, meaning only minor changes will take place each time' _**He added,** 'Although**,**_ any children had with him in the future will share a regeneration cycle like his own, in other words each time they regenerate they will change completely like he does not just minor changes like any children of mine.' _**

Rose asked, **_'What do you mean when you say only minor changes?" _**He replied,**_ 'Their main facial features will always remain the same, but when I say changes, I mean the colour of their skin, eye colour, hair colour and style, that will change." _**He shrugged and said, **_'For example one could be blonde with long shoulder length curly hair and almond shaped blue eyes and pale skin, whilst another could be ginger with short spiky hair and round green eyes with tanned skin or freckles or no freckles.' _**

He added, **_'Their body build, such as height and weight will shift each time they regenerate, one could be petite or tall, heavy set or slim. Their voice and accent will also shift, such as one could end up with a soft soprano voice and a Scottish accent, while another could be Irish with a strong and husky tone. Hell one could even be a baritone and end up with a northern accent like my ninth self had.'_**

He continued speaking in an all knowing tone, **_'Their likes and dislikes will change when they do, for example, one could like ballet and adore the colour pink in all shades, but not be much of a fan of the dance in their next regeneration and detest the colour pink in all shades with a passion.' _**He added continuing to point out other possible examples, **_'Another could be a caffeine addict, liking their coffee black or white with milk or sugar or no milk or sugar but then they could regenerate and end up taking it differently, or even as drastic as being unable to stomach the stuff in their next life and prefer drinking tea instead.' _**

He laughed as he said, **_'Christ, one might even love bananas, but curse their very existence in their next regeneration. Or like  
scrambled eggs with cheese but then like them fried or poached the next time around or not like them at all. It varies trust me it varied a lot for his past regenerations something he might show you one day when you return here.'_**

He shot Rose a knowing smirk as he said, **_'Another example of likes and dislikes, such as my ninth self liking leather, jumpers and doc martins, whereas my current self likes pinstripe suits, ties and converse. But the one thing that remained the same is that we both like bananas in fact my love of them grew when I regenerated as you full well know, Rose'_**

He continued on after a pausing and explained to Rose, **_'Personality traits will also change as well for example, one could be all dark and broody and prone to having a short fuse, but when they regenerate they could be lighter and less prone to losing their temper. They could be a joker or a misfit, less compassionate, but be more reserved and the most compassionate person you have ever met in their next life.'_**

He let out a sigh as he concluded his long and very typical rambling explanation, **_'In short both of mine and your features will always remain very dominate and present in our children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so forth. Those features like I said are never going to shift meaning those same features are going to be around for a very long time to come'_**

Rose rapidly tried to process all of the information she had just been given before asking, **_'But won't they stay behind due to being married and having children of their own?" _**He shook his head and said,**_ 'No, because neither I nor the TARDIS have seen them finding anyone in that reality meaning they will find their spouses in this reality. They were a part of every possible timeline that I and the TARDIS saw, which is safe to say they are going to come back alongside you when you eventually do'_**

He continued to inform her of as much as he possibly and safely could, **_'They will return with you when you return to this reality due to they still being far too young by Gallifreyan standards to be left alone at least of all in an alternative reality without the influence of another Gallifreyan present. Gallifreyan's are considered children until they pass their hundred mark and regenerate for the first time getting their second heart along with their brain development being completed" _**

He concluded saying,**_ 'They are still going to need the presence of at least one parent least until regeneration for the first time comes around, which would have not been the case if the time academy and Gallifrey still existed. You are going to need my full Time Lord self to help you finish schooling and disciplining them otherwise you're going to have one hell of a riot on your hands let me tell you that'_**

He let out a tiered sigh before explaining in more detail, **_'As for you Rose, not only are you going to have a Time Lord mind, mine and his Time Lord mine to be more precise. You also are going to have a time sense, will sense the planets around you as well as being able to feel them rotating. You will also be able to see all that was, is, and all that could or ever will be. Even being able to feel when a planet or solar system is being born or is about to die out, which can seem like a curse when you feel them burn their last.' _**

He continued on at Rose's stunned silence, **_'All of your senses will be enhanced, such as hearing, sight, taste and touch. You will be able to tell where and when you are by just smell, taste and touch alone. Being able to detect poisons by scent alone will also be one of the many things you will find you are capable of, taste and touch will be unnecessary '_**

He grinned slightly and told her, **_'Hearing and sight will be enhanced like never before and can sometimes be overwhelming, due to being drastically keener then any human senses. I can grantee no human can or will ever be able to match to a degree that a Time Lord's senses can reach.' _**

He paused before adding,**_ 'I have a feeling you will also enjoy the fact you will have an impeccable memory, meaning remembering things you would have trouble with in great detail as you are now will be made much easier, easier to the point that it would seem to others as impossible, through not to either you and me or the other Doctor." _**

He added at Rose's look of interest,**_ 'You will be able to concentrate on something else or other detail, will even be able to listen and pick up on what is going on and being said around you. Most people will think you won't have been listening that you have been ignoring them, although you will have been more alert then they could ever imagine possible.'_**

He paused once more before revealing another new aspect of what Rose would be able to do once the transformation was completed. **_'You and I should be able to communicate with each other and our children telepathically and they with each other. Having a Time Lord Conscious will mean, you and me and our children will be able to sense each other's presence. His presence once you return here will be even more glaringly obvious to you, due to him being a full blooded and seasoned Time Lord.'_**

He continued to add saying,**_ 'Gallifreyan's are a telepathic race who can read the thoughts and emotions of whoever's mind they have entered, through touch is unnecessary with a mate and their children. Also you will have the ability to erase as well as block and suppress memories and place someone in a healing coma all with your mind if you are within physical contact with them'_**

He concluded, **_'You will not have two hearts nor will you regenerate, meaning that if you end up harmed badly enough to cause your death then you will die, but will revive completely unharmed, such as injuries healing quicker. The only way to explain it would be to compare it to Jack who dies but does not stay dead and heals quicker than your typical brand of human'_**

Rose asked, **_'What kind of life span can I expect and will I age at all?'_**He replied, **_'For as long as he out there and is going to live, which could be centuries, who knows. It all depends on how careful he is with those remaining regenerations he has left' _**He added, **_'As for aging, yes you will age back in the other reality but once I die my essence and all of my memories will be transferred to you, in turn restoring you back to how you look now. After that you will never age a day over most likely thirty, although, I suspect you may look close to how old you're going to be when you do die for the final time.'_**

Rose frowned and asked, **_'Won't you have a grave back in the other reality eventually?' _**He shook his head replying,**_ 'There won't be a body to bury as my body will become pure regeneration energy, energy which will be absorbed by you returning your youth to you, meaning I will always be with you.' _**Rose looked surprised as she asked, **_'Will I be able to talk with you once you're gone?' _**He shook his head and replied, **_'No, but you will always be able to feel my presence and essence within you, particularly when you will access my memories or are thinking of me'_**

He let out a sigh and said, **_'Alright I need you to brace yourself as this I am sorry to say to going to hurt something fierce. You need to be in direct contact with me for this process to work due to my Time Lord mind and the vortex from The TARDIS being what will spark the vortex energy inside of you.' _**He concluded, **_'A very large part of your DNA is about to be completely rewritten and your brain and mind are about to be expanded by a hundred times your current capacity. That takes a real lot of pure raw energy and power the kind that is unfortunately really going to hurt like hell.'_**

Rose asked in a worried tone, **_'Will mum and Donna be able to see and hear what is happening to me?'_** He shook his head and replied, **_'Donna will be able to see and hear, will also have more than a small inkling as to what is happening.' _**He concluded,**_ 'But because a perception filter has been placed around the console only Donna will be able to see through it. Your mother on the otherhand won't be any the wiser, won't be able to see through the filter, which means she won't even think to look in the direction of the console.'_**

Rose nodded and braced herself as Donna's gave a discreet nod to both Rose and The Doctor all the while increasing her efforts to keep Jackie occupied and keep a look out for the other Doctor, knowing he would try to interfere in whatever was about to happen. Something deep down was telling her she had to let this happen and could not allow The Doctor and Jackie Tyler to interfere in anyway. She nodded discreetly to the two of them as they made eye contact with her briefly.


	3. Three

**_Everything has It's Time_**

The Doctor placed his finger tips on either side of Rose's temples as both closed their eyes as The TARDIS Time Rotor started to glow golden moving up and down. At first that was all that happened, only for Rose to start screaming at the top of her lungs in a blood curdling and chilling way seconds later. What seemed like liquid fire had ignited inside of her head and throughout her whole being.

All that was, is, all that ever could or will be had instantly flooded into her head at a rapid rate, sight more rapidly than Rose could process or knew what to do with. It felt like she could almost feel her brain expanding in size and was all she could do at this point was to keep up due to the pain being mind numbingly horrific. It was like nothing she could ever imagine or had experienced quite like it ever since she took the time vortex into herself.

Donna who could see and hear what was happening and had to resist the urge to not reveal the look of horror that threatened to appear across her face in less alert Jackie to the fact that all was not as it appeared to be. Perception filters only worked if the ones on the receiving end don't have even the smallest of clues as to what was happening right underneath their nose.

Donna watched and had to quickly turn away from the sight of Rose's eyes shot open wide and completely overflowing with golden time vortex energy. She turned back to face Jackie, who was currently going on about how her son Tony was back in the other reality with his father, Pete. Donna hoped the process would hurry along as she spotted the other Doctor, who was making his way back towards The TARDIS.

Just as he entered the process was complete and Rose fell forwards into the waiting arms of the other Doctor, who carefully lifted her and carried her over to the captain's chair. The Doctor stopped dead as he took in the sight of his Metacrisis self, lowering an unconscious Rose onto the captain's chair. Jackie let out a gasp and quickly ran over to her daughter and started to fuss over her seeing as the perception filter no longer worked as Rose and the other Doctor had moved from the console.

The Doctor demanded, "What is going on here and what has happened to Rose?" He quickly made his way over to Rose and reaches out with two fingers of his left hand to place them on the side of her neck checking for her pulse and was relieved to discover she had one; even if it were running little faster then was considered to be normal.

The Metacrisis replied, "Relax her pulse will even out in a moment or two and is perfectly normal considering what she has just endured. And before you start freaking out check the timelines you will know exactly what has happened as well as the fact it was a fixed point and was meant to happen like this. Seriously, you don't want or need a hole three times the size of Belgium punched into the skin of the universe anymore then I do."

The Doctor kept his finger tips on Rose's pulse as it slowly started to regulate as he closed his eyes, concentrating on her timeline every possible timeline. His eyes snapped open after a moment or two and a sigh of the deepest bone weary defeat escaped pass barely parted lips. He had seen it all, all being her career, her marriage and children she would have with the man standing beside him. Deep down he knew she would return to this reality as soon as his Metacrisis self died because her timeline had just increased an unknown amount, due to the fact her lifespan now matched his own he realised with dawning disbelief.

He cringed as he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of one Jackie Tyler screeching, "What the bloody hell happened to my daughter? She was standing talking to him and then the next he was picking her up and lowering her onto that chair after she passed out." she pointed almost violently in the direction of the Doctor in the blue suit.

The Doctor in the brown suit inwardly growled in sheer annoyance, Rassilon he could hardly wait to get rid of the hell that was Jackie Tyler for good this time. He sure as hell did not pity his Metacrisis self one little bit, a thought which caused The TARDIS to inwardly snort at the direction her Time Lords thoughts had taken him in regards to one Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.

The Doctor thought of the fact his Metacrisis would have the consolation of having Rose to love and marry as well as have children and getting to grow old with her he would have all of that even though he would eventually die and not Rose. But damn it was the whole fucking principle of it all thank you very much as far as The Doctor was concerned.

The Doctor was suddenly hit with the thought that he too would also get the chance to do all of that for much, much longer, only not in this body or lifetime, which in his opinion was not bloody fare, but he knew it would do no good. He was too fickle in this body and wanted a companion and not a lover, or wife, and he knew it to, sweet Rassilon was he very much aware of it.

Rose currently was too naïve and trusting to truly be able to handle and stand up to him as he was right then at least not without him repeatedly and unwillingly shattering her heart and soul over and over again. He would sooner give her up for a brief time until he regenerated if it meant sparing her as much pain and grief inflicted by he then so be it.

He knew deep down it would take a lot for both Rose and the next him to truly reconnect once she returned, especially because he knew that he would not be dealing with the typical Rose Tyler, oh no, he was going to get something much more thrilling, a whole brand new and shockingly gorgeous and hearts stopping, pulse racing, hair rising, and a dangerous breed of Rose Marion Tyler.

This was something that he deeply envied about his future and Metacrisis selves, both were going to eventually end up marrying her and fathering Rose's children, which was something he was not going to get the chance to do. Fate and time she was a cruel and trying mistress only giving when she saw fit to do so, but always, always taking, constant and never ending taking it would seem to The Doctor in this regeneration.

He was snapped rather rudely out of his musings by a forever more screeching Jackie. "What happened to my daughter god damn it tell me right this blasted instant you good for nothing infernal alien of a man, I demand to know what could have been done without me seeing or being any the wiser I am in the same room for Christ sake so how the hell is it possible for something like that to get pass me?"

They all turned when they heard a truly pained and exasperated moan and both Doctors and Donna snorted both inwardly and out aloud when Rose grumbled, "Stop your bloody screeching mom you are hurting my head even more so then it already is. You screeching abuse at The Doctors it is not going to solve everything that is bothering and worrying you mom, ever so sorry to tell you that, but seriously."

She continued as she pinched the bridge of her nose as her mother spluttered indignantly, "As for the fact what just happened to me was able to without you being any the wiser is because there was a perception filter around the TARDIS console. It stops people you don't want being any the wiser from seeing what you do not want them to see, in short it is used as a distraction tactic and sometimes for security reasons."

She concluded in a slightly slurred tone as she shakily and drowsily tried to sit up right on the captain's chair. "Oh, and hello planet earth do stop moving around so much you are making me feel sick. Honestly Doctor, how do you stand it, it is bloody disorienting beyond belief." Both Doctors could not help but roar with laughter at her last remark, hello planet earth indeed, that was just bloody precious, beyond precious to both Doctors.

Rose shot them a disgruntled glance before glancing at her clearly fuming mother and inwardly groaned in sheer bloody annoyance. This was going to get extremely messy beyond belief, but it had to be done, her mother needed to be told something, even it was going to be an extremely edited and a wholly sugar coated watered down version of what had happened to her.

"Mom, I promise I will try to explain what has happened to me as best as I can as soon as we return home as I sooner dad was around to hear as well." She added looking in the blue suited Doctor's direction, "Oh and believe me it will be me who is going to tell as you will just ramble on and on, eventually ending up getting yourself bloody slapped by mom for your troubles."

The Doctor in question shot her a wounded glance and gave her mock puppy eyes, making Rose snort and resist the urge to not childishly stick her tongue out at him and flip him off in the process. The Doctor must have sensed this as he shook his head and raised a single brow as he shot her an amused and knowing glance.

The brown suited Doctor's thoughts suddenly turned less sour and more gleefully devious as thought with not the least bit of sympathy, **_'Oh, that poor bastard is going to have Jackie Tyler as a mother in law. Hell that is the only consolation I can think of in this whole situation as far as my part of this whole mess is concerned. Ha, good luck with that, rather you and then me.' _**

He inwardly sniggered when he saw the honest to god filthiest look possible the blue suited him shot in his direction, realising the Metacrisis could hear what he was thinking. He supposed that was due to the connection they shared through their Time Lord DNA and with The TARDIS. He figured it was a real pity that he would not get the chance to telepathically wound up his counter-part again after that day.

The Metacrisis's sour reply almost had the brown suited Doctor laughing his ass off out aloud, **_'Christ, that woman is a bloody menace and it would not be so bad if she was not all happy to go all out with the slapping and did not screech like a god awful harpy. You are one lucky bastard as Jackie will be long gone before Rose is yours again.'_**

Just as The Doctor was about to retort both he and the Metacrisis noticed Rose suddenly sober completely and sighed as they heard her say, "Damn it, it is time to go I can sense that the walls surrounding the void separating both realties will be closing themselves off within the next thirty minutes until I will return. Any form of scarring that will be left behind after closing will need to heal for the next seven decades or so, so that when I do return eventually they can safely be reopened and reclosed once again."

The brown suited Doctor looked truly pained as he walked over to the console and Rose followed him. She linked her mind to his hoping he would accept her inside of his head and asked him. **_'Do you mind if I and your other self, along with Donna join you in flying the TARDIS for the final time?'_** She added, **_'I don't honestly doubt that I will eventually fly the old girl again once I return, but he and she won't this will truly be their last time and chance piloting her.'_**

She continued as tears started to fill her eyes from part relief that he had accepted her into his head and part grief for what she planned to say next. **_'This will be the last time I will be able to pilot her with this you being with me, which hurts deeply it really does, but is still a matter of fact that cannot be changed.'_** The Doctor's jaw clenched with the deep soul searing emotional pain he was currently feeling, knowing she was right no matter how he and she wished she wasn't. He nodded and gestured for the other Doctor and Donna to join them, whole heartedly agreeing with Rose that they should rightfully be given the last chance to pilot the old girl.

The blue suited Doctor had heard everything and sighed sadly as he gestured for a sullen looking Donna to join him. He was glad Donna had not been able to hear what had been said, it would only raise questions that were not his place to answer an unfortunate task which did belong to the other Doctor. Damn was fate and time beyond cruel he truly hated this but knew this was how it had to be.

He knew that Donna would not survive in less his counterpart did what he would once he and Rose had left and it was just Donna left. He wanted her to survive so badly that he knew she had to forget. She was good as his sister and his sister must live to marry and have children in short have a fantastic life worthy of her sheer brilliance.

He and Donna made their way up to the other two situating themselves on the other side of the console allowing Rose and the brown suited Doctor to have the other side. Rose called out to her mother and said, "Mom, sit down on the captain's chair and hold on tight and don't loosen your grip no matter what." Jackie reluctantly nodded and did as told. They instantly got to work, each slowly making their way around the console in perfect formation.

The journey was by far much smoother than usual due to there being four pilots instead of just the one running like a lunatic around the console. The journey seemed to move on quicker than either pilot would have truly liked, meaning in no time at all they had landed the old girl in the other reality.


	4. Four

**_Everything has It's Time_**

There was a heavy lingering silence, which everyone had trouble making direct eye contact with each other as a deep sense of grief emitted throughout the entire TARDIS. Jackie could even feel it, causing her to shift uncomfortably from her seat on the Captains chair. A deep and almost suffocating feeling that gripped everyone within its icy unflinching and uncaring grip. The Doctor in blue cleared his throat breaking the silence as he said, "How about we head out and give these two a moment to say goodbye."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest, honestly thinking they would up and leave them behind as soon as the doors closed behind them. What she did not realise was that Donna would be joining them outside and The Doctor daren't leave Donna behind. For one this was not her reality, but above all and worse yet he would be good as leaving her to burnout from within, which was a most painful and horrific death that most would not wish on their worst enemy.

Rose if sensing what currently went through her mother's mind spoke up, "Please mom we both need this, I promise I am not going anywhere, at least not yet. You and Dad along with The Doctor will be long gone before I come back to this reality to the other Doctor here, along with any children I have." She looked at her mother pleadingly and repeated, "Please mom." She let out a deep and pained sigh as she added, "I just need to say goodbye as this will be the last time I will see The Doctor as he is now, next time I meet him he will be on the verge of becoming a new man. We both need this closure that we won't be able to have once I leave this TARDIS for the next seven decades."

Jackie nodded reluctantly; suddenly realising that Rose would be coming back with her, but would return to him after she was long gone. She just wondered as the Doctor in blue and Donna were about to lead her out of the TARDIS onto the familiar and much hated beach in Norway, how exactly Rose would come back after she was long gone?

Before The Metacrisis could get all the way outside The Doctor called out to him, "Wait, I have something for you, something that both I and The TARDIS want and feel that you should have." The Metacrisis turned to face his counterpart and asked, "Like what?" The Doctor replied as he reached behind him and took something that resembled a small piece of rock, which had been resting nearby one of the levers.

The Doctor held out his hand as his Metacrisis came towards him and took what was handed to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he realised he was holding a piece of the TARDIS'S coral, which would give him the chance to grow his very own TARDIS. He smiled in disbelief and shook his head before thinking so only his other self could hear,**_ 'Thank you, this means more to me than anything in the universe, in any universe, besides Rose'_**

The Doctor nodded knowingly before The Metacrisis turned to Rose and said, "I'll see you outside." Rose nodded in silent agreement and watched as he led both Donna and her mother out of the TARDIS. She smiled sadly as she realised this was the last time he would enter the TARDIS, well, at least this one that is. She knew that was a piece of the TARDIS coral that the Metacrisis now held in his hand.

Once the doors closed behind them Rose quickly closed the distance between herself and The Doctor and held onto him tightly and him to her just as tightly as tears started to flow down her cheeks rapidly. The Doctor was surprised Rose was not fighting him over the fact he was leaving her behind again, in fact he could clearly see she was already aware before he had even revealed what he had been about to do. She had after all helped bring the TARDIS to where they currently were without him having to say where they had been heading.

Rose pulled back enough that she could see his face and lifted her hands to his face and gently cupping is cheeks as she whispered fiercely to him, "Everything has it's time Doctor and my time with the other you right outside those doors is just getting started. I will return, whether it is as your companion, lover, wife, or merely just your friend. I will be here to ensure you will never have to be alone again."

She added, "But first I must live and have the fantastic life you have always wanted for me and told me to go and have that one moment before I saw you regenerate for the first time." She pauses to get a firmer grip on her emotions knowing she needs to say this to him. She adds in a pleading tone, "Please try to not destroy yourself along with the universe before I can get back to keep you in check. I know you are not going to have nor want a companion after what you are about to do to save Donna from burning out from within."

She visibly grimaces as she tells him in a fierce and grave whisper, "That is what terrifies me knowing there is going to be no one around to stop you, telling you it is not an option, telling you to stop, to pull you back from the inevitable brink when you go too far." She sighs wearily, a deep sense of fear colouring her words, "And it is going to happen Doctor you will go too far, I have seen it. Every possible timeline and each and every last one end up very similarly, that being you deeply regretting it. I won't nor can I tell you what you'll end up doing, I can only see it because it is not my own timeline."

She let out a loud sigh and said, "I will give you a name and only that, then I want you to think of that name and only that name when it is your time to meet her and not before. And that name is Captain Adelaide Brooke; please do not look into her timeline until you have met her, please." She adds mentally to herself in deep exasperation, **'We don't need you changing another fixed point, bad enough you are going to have an arrogant I am an all and mighty Time Lord and I can change whatever I damn well please moment and end up changing the fixed point that you do eventually.' **

The Doctor is looking at her with a fierce and desperate glint in his dark and troubled eyes. He squeezes his eye shut tightly, before surprising her as he captures her mouth with his own hungrily and grips the side of her face as he deepens the kiss. He can feel the hard and scorching sensation that is tears prickling behind his closed lids. After what seems like forever, but is not nearly long enough for either Rose or The Doctor, is in fact only a couple of minutes, Rose breaks the kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other's breathing deeply against each other's mouths, their lips occasionally brushing against the others.

The Doctor knows this will be the last chance he will get to tell her how he truly feels. He has a terrifying feeling that his next regeneration is not going to be in love with Rose and she not with him, at least not at first, or in the way it practically flowed between them right then. He knows that love is mostly likely going to have to grow and develop slowly between them just like it had in the beginning with his ninth self then eventually with him as he was now.

No matter how much those three words truly terrify him he knows he has to say them, knowing he has far too many and will have many more regrets coming his way, that he has no such doubt of. But he point blank refuses to have this one regret with Rose, refuses to allow that other him outside those doors be the first to kiss and tell her he loves her. No damn way is he going to let that happen as it is more than he can honestly tolerate.

He murmurs against her lips, "This will be the last time I will truly get the chance to tell you how I feel at least whilst looking as I do right now. You'll have to forgive me if I do not wish for that man outside on that beach to be the first to kiss you and tell you how he loves you. Because Rose Tyler, I do love you, so very much, that it is killing me to have to let you go, at least for the time being." He pressed a brief but desperate kiss against her trembling lips before adding, "I envy both him out there and my future self, I envy the fact one if not both of them are going to marry you, make love to you and to father your children as well as eventually growing old with you."

Rose stifled a sob against his lips before kissing him desperately and then whispering against his lips, "We have twenty minutes before you have to leave, imagine this Doctor, what we can get done within that time." The Doctor's eyes widened before he grabbed her and spun them around briefly before he sat her upon the edge of the console. They then proceeded to kiss fiercely and rip each other's clothes off in a frenzy born of love and desperation.


	5. Five

**_Everything has It's Time_**

Outside the TARDIS the blue suited Doctor knew exactly what was happening had sensed the slight shift in the timeline. He let out a sigh and smiled bitterly to himself, through he would not hold it against either of them. He knew it was a desperate act to be with each other before they had to separate. He would not hold it against the other him, not when he knew he was going to get to experience a life with Rose. He was going to marry her and father her children, also getting the chance to spend years making love and making memories with Rose. That was something his counter-part would not get to experience.

He had feeling that the Doctor inside currently making love to Rose would also get the chance to father a child with Rose, but he would never get to watch him or her being born or growing up, at least not with those eyes. No, that honour would be his, which is why he was not holding anything against his counter-part. Plus he was not married to Rose yet, had no claim over her yet, yet being the operative word. He hoped she was having a moment she could take with her and cherish for always he really genuinely did.

He went over to Donna as he watched Jackie walk over to the other side of the beach nearby most likely trying to get a signal so that she could ring Pete, letting him know that they were going to need transport to get them back to London. He wondered what Pete's reaction would be to him and to the transformation Rose had undergone.

Donna asked, "What do you suppose is happening in there between them?" He replied, "Donna, what would you be doing if you had twenty minutes to say goodbye to the one you love, twenty minutes, imagine what they could accomplish and say in that amount of time?" Donna fell her eyes widen as he raised an eyebrow shooting her a knowing and suggestive look. She gasped and exclaimed in a loud whisper, "What you think they are seriously getting it on in there?" He replied, "Yeah I do and I don't hold it against either one of them."

Meanwhile back inside of the TARDIS, Rose moaned out aloud as he thrust into her harder and faster and let out a loud grunt before capturing her mouth hungrily with his. He continued to hold her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the captain's chair still buried deeply inside of her. He sat down with her straddling his thighs and then took hold of her hips and guided her up and down his length as she bounced up and down, watching as her breasts swayed and bounced with her rapid movements.

He rapidly devoted this moment to his memory for later on when he was alone and all he had was his memories of how she looked, smelt, tasted and felt like in his arms and her hot wet heat surrounding his length. The sound of her cries and whimpers of passion forever to be constantly imprinted upon his mind and in his memory as she rode him faster and harder.

The only sound in the TARDIS was the echoing sound of lips meeting and parting hungrily and passionately. The sound of sweat soaked skin hitting against sweat soaked skin repeatedly. Whimpering, moaning, gasping, grunting, growling and constant whispers consisting of I love you and goodbye. Soon Rose and The Doctor sped up their thrusts, her downwards onto him and him upwards into her. They wanted it to last forever, but unfortunately they could both sense that their time was growing very short. They could sense the walls of the void would be closing soon and that they needed to finish quickly.

The Doctor adjusted their position so that Rose was lying on her back on the Captains chair. He then balanced himself by placing one knee on the chair beside her hip and placing his foot of his other side down firmly on the floor as he lifted her hips up off the chair and spread her legs wide and held them up as he proceeded to pound into her.

Rose had to muffle a scream into her hand as he pounded into her harder and faster, clearly concentrating his thrusts at a certain angle and speed working towards making her come faster. She moaned out aloud as he reached forward with his left hand to pinch her clit between his thumb and finger as he thrust even deeper. It was with one last pinch and extra hard thrust that sent her over the edge. She could not stifle the scream of pleasure that emitted from her as her orgasm racked throughout her body.

The squeezing of her inner muscles around his length as she continued to come caused him to go over the edge letting out a loud yell of pleasure. He held her to him as he continued to thrusting into her rapidly emptying himself deeply inside of her with each hard jerk of his hips. With one last jerk of his hips against hers he slumped forwards and rests his forehead against hers, kissing her gently as he panted heavily.

It was with heavy hearts that he slipped out of her less than a minute later. Rose felt tears fill her eyes as she feels him leave her, it felt like he had taken something important and comforting when he left her body. She slowly sat up and searched for her clothing as he stood up and searched for his own. Five minutes later he was just putting back on his tie and she was putting on her leather jacket. She straightened her hair as best as she could whilst he tried to flatten his own hair as best as he could, but it was far too obvious as to what they had been doing, both were flushed and sweating.

Rose and he exchanged a lingering kiss before Rose said, "Stay in here you don't have to come out and say goodbye again, I will send Donna in after me. The walls will be closing in a few minutes and you have to get out of here before you cannot leave." He kissed her one last time before he pulled away and said as his voice cracked with grief, "I love you always remember that and I will wait for you to come back to me even if I won't be as I am right now, even if I don't love you like I do now to begin with." He felt the tears start to rapidly fill his eyes again and knew he would wait until he was alone to let his grief have full rein.

Rose sobbed as she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him towards her and kisses him hard before pulling back and saying, "I love you to and I will be back in no time at all, just a blink of your eye please remember that." She then ran for the doors not looking back or else she was terrified she would not be able to leave him when she knew she had to.

As she got outside and was met with the familiar and much loathed beach she called out to Donna, "Quickly get in there before it is too late and you both end up trapped here you cannot afford for that to happen." Donna nodded before giving The Doctor a quick hug before running up to Rose and doing the same with her and as she pulled away and ran for the TARDIS she called back over her shoulder, "Take care of and love each other." She then opened the door to the TARDIS, looking over her shoulder one last time to give them a smile of pure sadness before she closes the door behind her.

Seconds later they witnessed the sound and sight of the TARDIS materializing slowly before disappearing completely out of view, he for the final time and her for the next seventy years. Rose could not prevent the sob that escaped her and The Doctor took her into his arms and held her tightly as she burrowed her face into his chest and continued to weep silently. She was far too overwhelmed with grief to make a single sound that her tears were completely silent.


	6. Six

**_Everything has It's Time_**

Pete had informed Jackie that he could not get a Zeppelin to them until morning and had called ahead arranging for them to stay in a nearby hotel. He had booked two rooms, knowing Rose would want to be with The Doctor and strongly suspected she would need comforting, which he honestly figured her mother could not provide this time.

Jackie had explained as best as she could that The Doctor was coming back with them, only he was not the same Doctor they knew. This one was part human, kind of like a clone of the original, which hearing that had caused Pete to raise an eyebrow in interest and wonder as to what this version of The Doctor could possibly be like. He had also sounded worried when Jackie told him Rose had passed out whilst on The Doctor's spaceship, that she had something to tell them.

Rose remained silent as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she tried to process all that had happened in the last forty eight hours. She snuggled up to The Doctor once inside of the taxi that Jackie had called for after Pete had found the number for her. She had lost and gained so much all in one day so to say she was emotionally wrung out would be the understatement of the century in this or any reality.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head before murmuring quietly into her ear, "I promise it will eventually get better and much easier to cope with." He continued to whisper gently to her, "There will constantly be something for you to do as you become so much more then you ever thought you could be." He added after a brief pause to place another kiss on top of her head, "For example you could go to college and do the exams you missed when you were younger, with your new and larger brain capacity you can become anything you want. You are going to be greater then you have ever been or could have hoped, but in the end it is your choice love, I promise."

Rose smiled slightly as her tears started to slow down to a slow trickle as she realised just how lucky she was. Here was this man sitting there holding and comforting her willing to love her. She knew she just needed some time to come to terms with the loss of the other version of The Doctor and when she had done this she was sure she would be able to give her love and complete attention to the man holding her so tenderly like he deserved.

Rose remembered him telling her that she would be able to communicate telepathically with him and closed her eyes and concentrated on gently brushing his mind with her own. She felt him stiffen slightly before completely relaxing and resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes as he gently brushed against her mind in reply. **_'Well, hello there, I was not expecting this so soon'_** he told her as he chuckled gently.

Rose replied, **_'I just needed to feel like I was not alone as it seems so quite inside of my head, so vast like never before.' _**She paused before continuing,**_ 'I need to talk with you now as it's not something that can wait, nor do I want or need my mom listening either.' _**He asked, '**_Such as?' _**She replied, **_'I know you here ready to love and start a life with me and I will be ready and promise I will grab that opportunity with both hands just as soon as I come to terms with the fact I have just had to say goodbye to the other you. By the time I see him again he will literately be about to regenerate, something I can assure you I am not the least bit looking forward to."_**

He gave a mental nod and replied, **_'I completely_** **_understand that you need time to come to terms with what you have had to give up' _**Rose sighed and said, **_'I appreciate and do understand the fact that I am not the only one who has given something up. You have given up the ability to travel through time and space, but worst of all you have even lost the TARDIS, why do you think I asked him to allow you and Donna to pilot the TARDIS?'_**

She added, '**_You are and you are not him if that actually makes any sense, for example you are him in the sense that you look alike and sound alike, if not a little rougher. You have all his memories, along with everything else that made him who he is.' _**She continued after pausing to choose her words carefully,**_ 'But you are many things he is not nor could ever be, you are human with one human heart, with only one lifetime to love, meaning you're not going to regenerate." _**

She sighed tiredly as she went on, **_'That is why he wanted me to go with you, knew you would be able to give me a human version of happily ever after, which is something he is unable to do. Well I am going to live that human version of happily ever after beyond anything he could ever imagine or wanted for me.' _**

She concluded,**_ 'We both knew he was going to leave us there on that godforsaken beach, but unfortunately for him we unsettled him by beating him to it. I know I should not enjoy the fact for once we were one step ahead of him.' _**_The Doctor_ snorted as she added,**_ 'But it got so bloody tedious him making decisions for me without my say so. One can always hope that is not one of the bloody annoying habits you have brought along with you from him.'_**

She sounded amused, a noticeable edge of affection in her tone as she added,**_ 'And you have just the right amount of Donna Nobel in you to give you that human edge a spark and gut instinct that he lacks, which makes you better in many ways I am sure he wishes he could be.' _**She chuckled quietly as she told him already knowing this would amuse him as well. **_'I bet her human DNA, her rougher tone and her human gut instincts were not the only traits you inherited from her. Things around you and mom will get pretty damn hair raising if you have inherited her temper and sense of I take no shit or prisoners attitude.'_**

She was right he had to resist the urge to not laugh out loudly less they alert Jackie to what they were doing the woman in question was currently busy talking the ear off of the poor driver. He suddenly winced as he thought of the things Donna Noble and Jackie Tyler had in common they had many things in common in fact, things he wished they didn't. Oh that was not good; he seriously hoped he did not forget to curb that urge around Jackie as the last thing he needed to end up doing was slapping her. Oh yeah, that would go down well, ha, not bloody likely. He could just see it happening which made him cringe even more.

Donna's influence over his temper was not necessarily a good thing when it came to dealing with Jackie Tyler. The woman was a bloody menace, who practically lived to goad and berate him. He swore he would only put up with that woman for Rose's sake, perhaps Pete's as well as he supposed he liked Pete, good man he is. Rose and Jackie were beyond lucky to have him back in their lives, even in the form which he is.

Rose caught onto his thoughts and at first had resisted the urge to giggle, but as soon as she caught on to what he truly thought of her parents she was more than a little worried. Oh bloody hell, he was right, Donna's fieriness against her mother was not a good combination. She made a mental note to talk to her mother, hopping her dad would help her in the not so small task of keeping her mother away from The Doctor when she pushed him too far. Oh damn, it was a sure given that she would eventually, as surely as the sun rises and sets and The Doctor was an eccentric and lovable lunatic.

She asked him, **_'I know Donna had one hell of fierceness to her from what I gathered from knowing her for long as I did, but do you seriously mean she had a habit of slapping people?' _**He inwardly snorted and replied in a bland tone, **_'Let's just say this if any children we have inherit the Nobel slap on top of the Tyler slap, then I do deeply pity anyone who ends up on the receiving end of their anger.' _**Rose giggled more than a little nervously as she asked,**_ 'What that bad?' _**He snorted and replied,**_ 'Worse much, much worse, Donna had one hell of an evil slap as did her mother Sylvia. Oh trust me he knows, he could have told you having been on the receiving end. Hell even Martha's mother Francine slapped him.' _**

Rose inwardly laughed loudly, although she was still somewhat worried as well and asked between giggles, **_'Ooh, don't tell me, let me guess, he opened his mouth and started rambling all kinds of fast and strange, realising too late that whoever was pissed was about to slap him good?' _**He inwardly grumbled in reply, **_'Not funny, not at all, seriously, he really started to dread and hate meeting the mother's of his companions. It got to the point that he would always brace himself when around Donna or the few times he was around Sylvia. He was always on guard for the next slap to come flying in his direction.'_**

What he said next had Rose smirking into his suit jacket,** '****_That is a trait of his that I also got unfortunately, which leads me to thinking he got off bloody lightly if you want my opinion. He and I no longer have to deal with Sylvia Nobel or Francine Jones or he with Jackie Tyler, through I am not that lucky as I've still got you mother to deal with. He is one lucky bastard in that regard he really is.'_**

Rose buried her face in his shirt and inwardly giggled, knowing she had just witnessed a little of the Donna in him coming out to play. The Doctor never swore, at least not in any language the TARDIS had ever been willing to translate, usually it had been Gallifreyan and he knowing the old girl would never translate it on his orders swore freely when something went wrong or he did not get his own way.

Rose sighed and finally told him as she felt the taxi pulling up outside the hotel they would be staying in, **_'I promise I'll try and keep mum out of your way if any situation likes of which will cause her to goad you occurs, but I will talk to both of her and dad, I promise.' _**The Doctor nodded his thanks and said, "Looks like we're here."

The Doctor added, **_'Oh yeah and by the way I probably have only lost the TARDIS for the next five or ten years, maybe not even that long. I can accelerate the growing process as soon as I build both you and myself a sonic screwdriver. So it does not matter how many years I will be able to travel in the new TARDIS seeing as I am certain our children will love her'_**

Rose stilled against him as she realised just how she and their children were going to get back to the other reality eventually, that being by TARDIS express. She felt delighted at the thought that her children will have a TARDIS of their own whilst she has adventures with the other Doctor, knowing she would not want to overcrowd her children.

He reached forwards and opened the door as Jackie finished paying the driver, who clearly looked relieved to be getting rid of her, causing The Doctor to inwardly smirk at such a notion. He stepped out onto the pavement and held the door open for both Rose and Jackie to get out and join him in front of the hotel. The taxi driver quickly sped away as soon as the door had been closed. Jackie commented, "Such a nice fellow he was."

The Doctor shook with silent laughter as Jackie walked on ahead of them into the hotel. The Doctor murmured to Rose, "Poor guy could not wait to escape from her, most likely the only reason why he did not tell her to shut the hell up inside of that car was because of her last name. Pretty damn certain even as far out as we currently are your last name still carries some weight."

Rose sighed and nodded as she replied and took his hand in hers, allowing him to gently pull her along into the hotel. "Yeah, it does and can be a blessing in times like this one, but then again it can also be a curse and a complete and utter pain in the ass. You will soon learn that privacy unfortunately is not what it used to be, not like it was back in the other reality." The Doctor nodded as he followed her up to the main reception area.

Jackie was already at the desk checking them in when he and Rose reached the main reception area. He watched as Jackie gave her last name and was given instant service as soon as the five letter word left her mouth. The receptionist spoke in strong accented English, "Sir and Madams, your rooms have already been reserved and in fact are some of our best. We have two king sized suits located on the seventh floor which will hopefully be to your satisfaction."

She handed two big and fancy brass coloured keys to Jackie. "Rooms 5585 and 5586 have already been prepared and Mr. Tyler has asked me to inform you that a zeppelin has been arranged to take you back home to London at 7.30 am tomorrow morning." She added in the usual and annoying professional and suck up tone used when dealing with people of money and influence, "Please do not hesitate to ring reception if there is a problem or ring room service." She finally concluded, "Finally thank you for choosing us as your choice of hotel please do enjoy your stay with us."

The other three nodded before Jackie turned to face Rose and The Doctor and said, "Here, you two are obviously in the room next door to me, which are both king size, so no doubt they will be overly large and comfortable." She handed the key to Rose and sighed as she rolled her eyes and then turned on her heel and made her way towards the elevator.

The Doctor frowned and asked, "What's the matter with her?" Rose took his hand and squeezed it as they followed her mother and replied, "Mom, she still is not used to having so much money at her disposal. She gets uncomfortable, remembering where it is she came from and how she got to be here right now, living this different and more vibrant lifestyle whenever she is confronted with something overly extravagant. She'll get used to it eventually, loves dad too much not to." The Doctor nodded and silently as he allowed Rose to pull him along and into the elevator along with Jackie.


	7. Seven

**_Everything has It's Time_**

The Doctor and Rose were wake after only four hours sleep, which Rose found she appreciated knowing she would now be able to get more done then she could in the past. She did not need as much sleep, nowhere near as much as she had before. She even felt more refreshed with only four hours sleep then she ever had with a full required eight to be able to function before her transformation.

The Doctor explained that she won't need near as much sleep as she did before, that she would most likely need four hours a week as would he. But then again he was not a hundred percent certain as they needed to spend more time getting used to different routines before they could properly know for sure.

He explained to Rose that his full Time Lord self barely needed two hours a month to function properly. Rose had smirked at hearing this and had quipped, "Ha and he said he never slept at all, apparently he did, though I never saw him sleep, except for that one time after he regenerated." The Doctor told her, "He hated to sleep Rose, my ninth especially after the Time War. He would not sleep until he was to the point of being dead on his feet, only then would he risk it, even then the nightmares would always come. After he regenerated it was not so bad, that he managed two hours a month, although occasionally the nightmares would come, particularly after a bad day or month."

Rose sighed sadly and said, "Loosing Donna and travelling alone will make it bad again, meaning things will surely go to hell once he hears that blasted prophecy. I wish he did not have to know, but he has to hear it, it is a fixed point. If only it wasn't, if only it was not going to seriously screw him over again, seriously why the hell can't he get a break for once?"

She suddenly looked even more troubled, something The Doctor instantly noticed and asked her, "What else is the matter Rose?" Rose replied, "The whole situation is truly going to go down the proverbial shitter as soon as he is told of the prophecy foretelling of his own death. He will be told that his song will be ending very soon, that he will knock a total of four times, I have no idea who he is supposed to be."

Rose let out a tiered and weary sigh as she added, "I saw something in his timeline before I left, saw the different outcomes of each possible timeline, each and everyone ended similarly. In short the outcome is him screwing the hell around with one particular fixed point in time, which under no circumstances should have been altered." She added at his worried glance, "He is going to go too far and regret it no matter what. His sanity will surely be tested and he is not by any means going to be in a good place by the time he regenerates."

She looked somewhat exasperated as she concluded in a worried, yet annoyed tone, "The trouble is that no one is going to be there to stop him, to pull him back, to tell him no, to back the hell up whilst is already ahead. The idiot acts first and asks questions later, which is not necessarily a good thing when you take into consideration some of the deep and highly dangerous shit he manages to get himself into on a regular basis like damn clockwork."

The Doctor let out a tiered sigh and shot her a knowing looking, he knew all too well, he after all was the same, was him. He asked, "Which fixed point does he mess around with?" Rose replied, "I'll give you several clues, the other five don't count you'll have it from the first clue, which is Captain Adelaide Brooke. The next ones are; Bowie base, Mars, water supply infected by some kind of alien parasite, the date and the year will be November 21st 2059."

The Doctor moaned and cursed as he covered his face with his hands and growled quietly, "Jesus H Christ that bloody idiot all are supposed to die on that base, meaning he is going to save people who are supposed to be dead. He is going to take away their freedom of choice, make it so their sacrifices will seem like they're all for nothing." Rose added, "The crew are supposed to stay back and die on the base, sacrifice themselves to prevent the infection from ever reaching the earth. Something is going to happen, something that will shake The Doctor's world to its very core. I have a feeling that something is in fact someone by the name of Captain Adelaide Brooke."

The Doctor closed his eyes and searched all of time in space for the event in question before he opened his eyes and replied, "Nothing has changed yet, although I don't doubt we will both know the very second he starts to change that time line. I am still attuned to the events of the other reality as are you I suspect." Rose nodded and replied, "I don't think we will ever quite be as attuned to this reality compared to our original." The Doctor added, "You were born in that reality and lived there for the first twenty years of your life, while I was also born in that reality. We will most likely be only able to see the timelines of say your parents and little brother and of course any children we have."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Speaking of children, I know what happened during the last twenty minutes you spent with him inside of the TARDIS, or at least an inkling of what occurred." He added as soon as he felt her stiffen beside him. "I do not nor could I hold it against either him or you." He continued at her look of disbelief, "Rose, what happened between you and him was only natural, you were saying goodbye to each other for the next seven decades."

He paused before adding, "At the end of those seven decades, at which point you and he are not going to be the same people, literately in his case." He concluded, "I don't begrudge him whatever he could have or has left with you seeing as I am going to get to spend my version of forever with you, marry you and getting to watch you as your pregnant heavily and beautifully rounded with my children. I most likely will also get to watch his children being born and growing up alongside my own."

Rose frowned and asked, "Wait a minute, what do you mean by saying watching his children, I am never going to get the chance to have children with him?" The Doctor raised a brow and asked archly, "Are you so certain of that fact Rose Tyler?" The Doctor smirked and said, "Close your eyes and dig deep into the new knowledge you have stored in that newly large noggin of yours. Then look up on the subject of what male Gallifreyan's have the ability to consciously control during the mating process."

Rose did as told and closed her eyes and searched for the information she was looking for. Her eyes snapped open in shock when she had her answer and turned to look at The Doctor incredulously, who was smirking at her knowingly. He nodded and drawled, "What have you learned Rose Tyler?" Rose swallowed hard and replied, "Male Gallifreyan's can consciously control whether they want to produce or not as well as decide how many."

His smirked even wider and commented in a mocking tone, "Oh yes and Mr. hot shot full blood Time Lord is in the process of having to say goodbye to the woman he loves, knowing he is going to have to give her up for the next seven decades to a man who is going to get to spend a human happily ever after with her, something he is not able to do." He added, "He is going to be feeling pretty damn well possessive, not to forget to mention defensive and jealous. He is going to want to leave his mark behind as a lasting reminder to the other man, that man being me. It is like a dog on earth pissing up against a tree marking its territory."

Rose could not help but snort and shook her head at his last remark. She audibly sighed as he went on, "Think about it Rose he is bound to have been feeling more than a slight edge of panic, realising his time was about to be cut very short with you, at least in that body. So at the last second before he ejaculates into you he decides that he is going to leave behind an everlasting little gift."

Rose asked, "How can you know that was what he was doing?" He replied, "Rose, I am him in every way that counts, I know how he thinks and ticks, it is how I do, well, at least the side of me that is not purely Donna Noble that is." He concluded, "If I were you I would brace myself to find out I am pregnant, which we should know as soon as you miss you next monthly cycle, that's if you do miss it this month, which means you may have to wait until the following month and skip that period to know for certain."

He suddenly smirks already knowing what he says next will not please her in the least for obvious reasons and comments in an off handed tone, "As you know from the information you received during your change that a Gallifreyan pregnancy lasts a full thirteen months." Rose grimaced and said, "Christ thirteen months that is just beyond cruel in my opinion."

The Doctor smirked and said, "Nine months for the body, features, inner plumbing to develop and a further three months for the biological process needed to enable him or her to regenerate, while a final month is needed for that Time Lord brain of theirs to start to develop." He concluded, "As I am sure you are aware of now that a Gallifreyan brain develops the older he or she gets. Full brain development is not competed until as soon as they regenerate for the first time is also when they receive their second heart as well as I told you earlier."

Rose asked, "How old was he when he regenerated for the first time?" He replied, "He looked as if he was about ninety by earth standards, old as a one hundred and fifty earth years during the time he regenerated for the first time. He literately looked every inch the grandfather he was at the time." Rose chuckled at hearing the last part and wishing she could have seen and met him when he looked like that.

Rose sighed as she came out of her thoughts and searched her senses and said, "We've been talking for hours, Doctor, it is already around five thirty and the Zeppelin arrives a seven thirty." The Doctor nodded and said, "Why don't you go and shower while I ring room service and get us some breakfast." Rose nodded and replied as she headed for the bathroom, "You can use it once I am done, through I do just wish I had a fresh set of clothing to change into afterwards." The Doctor nodded as he made his way over to the telephone near to the left hand side of the bed.

He called out to Rose as she turned the corner, "Take your time and I'll ask them to have it brought up around six thirty." Rose called over the sound of the running water of the shower, "Okay, that sounds great, give me half an hour in here, any longer and I may not want to leave this bathroom it is gorgeous." The Doctor chuckled and shook his head as he picked up the receiver and dialled for room service.


	8. Eight

**_Everything has It's Time_**

Forty five minutes later Rose exited the bathroom as steam bellowed out of the door in her wake. She was dressed back in her clothes from before something which did not please her in the least. Her face was fresh and free of all makeup as she twisted a white fluffy towel around her head like a turbine. She looked more comfortable now that she was clean although she could not help but think putting back on the same clothes after showering was defeating the entire point of showering.

"Rose Tyler forty five minutes is by no means thirty minutes not by a long stretch" The Doctor commented in an amused sing-song tone. He knew she would not have been able to resist the pull of the bathrooms luxuriousness and he of course had been correct. Seriously what woman did not take ages in the bathroom, particularly if it was as luxurious as he suspected the one Rose had just been in was. He briefly wondered if the Donna in him would end up giving him a similar habit, hopefully the much larger part of him that made him purely The Doctor would be dominative enough to counteract that.

Rose rolled her eyes and quipped also in a sing-song tone in return, "Like I said, gorgeous bathroom, gorgeous bathroom that had a large and roomy shower in it, said large and roomy shower had nice hot water in it." She paused and sobered slightly as she concluded, "Water that helped me wash away what felt like the entire void, accompanied by the Crucible and a finally several of month's worth of dimension cannon jumping and filth from my person."

The Doctor could not help but also sober at that, knowing Rose had been through hell and back trying to find her way back to the other reality to his Time Lord counter-part. He could well imagine it had been everything imaginable, except for pleasant. He truly took in the sight that was Rose since he had gotten her back and noticed that she looked thinner than he ever remembered her being, yet still just as curvy as always. Her hair he noted now reached her shoulders and a much darker shade of blonde, which in his opinion looked incredible against her pale skin tone.

But it was her eyes and posture that really made him pause as they screamed of knowledge and weariness that no regular human of Rose's age had any right possessing. It was not just her recent transformation either that could be seen as clear as day. No, there was a cold and hard worldliness, which was very telling of what Rose had endured since the horrific battle of Canary Wharf. It had clearly not been easy had not been all laughter or wine and roses.

The Doctor sighed as he stood and told her, "Its 6:15 Rose, I'll be out at 6:30, just in time for room service to deliver breakfast." Rose nodded and replied as he headed for the bathroom, "There is still plenty of hot water left." The Doctor called out sarcastically over his shoulder just as he closed the door behind him, "Ha, how shocking considering it is you we're talking about here." Rose rolled her eyes and precedes to towel dry her hair.

Fifteen minutes later The Doctor exited the bathroom dressed back in his jumper and suit trousers. His hair was still wet and flat on his head. A towel identical to the one Rose had been drying her hair with was draped around his neck and he was still bare footed, something Rose only got to witness once or twice with the other Doctor.

Rose noted he needed to shave and had to admit if only to herself that she liked how he looked with facial hair, it made him look slightly older and gave him more of a hardened and even sexier appearance. Unfortunately, The Doctor was not a fan of facial hair, particularly on himself. She had only ever seen The Doctor with facial hair when they had been trapped as prisoners for days at a time before The Doctor had figured out a way for them to escape in one piece. Naturally being held prisoner for several days at a time meant shaving was the last thing on The Doctor's mind. That was the only consolation Rose could ever find during those times.

Rose also noted that this Doctor's facial hair had more ginger then brown, whereas the other Doctor had more brown then ginger. The Doctor had always had somewhat of a gingery tint to his facial hair, but Rose supposed the fact this Doctor had more ginger then brown in his beard was all due to being created with a lot of Donna in him. Rose could always remember him complaining about how he wanted a head full of ginger hair, not just the slight hint of ginger whenever he needed to shave. He was not too keen on the idea of having to go unshaven just to be even the slightest bit ginger, thank you very much. He would not let his hygiene go to hell no matter how badly he wished to be ginger.

Just as he lifted the towel to his hair a knock on the door was heard, which was either room service or Jackie. Both seriously hopped it was the former as both were starving and would sooner have a full stomach before having to deal with Jackie Tyler. Rose looked pointedly up at The Doctor, who rolled his eyes and shot her a half amused and half exasperated glance, knowing full well that she had no intentions whatsoever of moving from her perch on the edge of the bed.

He made his way towards the door, but not before throwing his towel at her and hitting her smack right in the face. Rose's eyes narrowed, a dangerous, yet playful glint having entered her hazel green tinted orbs. She drawled, "Oh, so that's how it is, is it." The Doctor merely laughed quietly as he quickly made his way towards the door before Rose could retaliate.

The Doctor could not help the sigh of sheer bloody relief that escaped passed his barely parted lips at the sight of one of the hotels male members of staff, who had a trolley full of what he had ordered for breakfast. Rose quietly snorted from her perch at the end of the bed, having caught that sigh due to her newly enhanced hearing. She knew the source and the reason behind that sigh of evident relief. Not that she could honestly blame him as she too was also starving and not quite ready to deal with her mother either just yet.

The Doctor was informed that all had been taken care of that Pete had already stated the bill was to be sent to him. The Doctor nodded as he stood to one side to allow the other man to wheel in the trolley. Once he had wheeled it in and leaving it in the living room near the dining table, he nodded to both Rose and The Doctor wishing them a great breakfast then he was gone closing the door behind him.

Rose entered the room and took note of the contents of the trolley and felt a small smile curve the corners of her lips at the sight of the small blood red rose placed in a small glass filled halfway with water. Rose smirked and quipped, "Alright Doctor I will make a deal with you, if and only if that rose has come with food that not only do I like, but is not just made up of bananas then I may consider not retaliating against you for the towel you oh so graciously threw in my face."

The Doctor laughed and gestured to trolley as he replied, "Yeah, you'll find that there are some bananas, but also there are melon chunks, strawberries and mangos seeing as I have a craving for them; it must be the Donna in me. The other me he hated melon, mangos and strawberries, mangos in particular." Rose smiled and replied as she lifted a silver lid off one of the plates, "Yeah, I remember how he practically looked at me and acted like I had mortally wounded or betrayed him when he caught me eating strawberries one time during my travels in the TARDIS with him as I am certain you remember."

The Doctor nodded and grinned smugly to himself as he watched her beam in silent satisfaction at the sight of the two tall stacks of large circular shaped pancakes, which were a gorgeous pale golden brown colour. He wondered which plastic bottle she would choose the golden syrup or the chocolate sauce, though he knew he would be choosing the golden syrup to drizzle over his pancakes. He eyed all the other things on the trolley wondering what to eat first as he lifted up one of the other lids.

Rose took note of the bowl of fresh whipped cream, along with the bowl of cut up strawberries, mangos, melon chunks and the ever present banana chunks The Doctor had just revealed. The sight of the bananas more then told Rose this man was without a shadow of a doubt The Doctor. She really loved the idea that this Doctor liked both strawberries and mangos, meaning she would not be receiving looks of disgust and betrayal as she ate her breakfast, which in her opinion was always a plus.

There were two plates full of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, hash browns and beans, which also came with a stack of six buttered toast. Rose took note that there was a jar of both strawberry jam and marmalade to spread on the toast. The marmalade and jam being other tell tale signs of who this man definitely was much to her amusement. Finally two tall glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice with no pulp, a large pot of tea, a small jug of milk with a small bowl of sugar finished the whole order. Oh yes, this Doctor definitely knew how to order her kind of breakfast.

Rose reached forward and took a sausage off one of the plates and biting into it happily moaning just as happily at the taste that hit her new extra sensitive taste buds. "Oh, that is totally insane; the burst of flavours have never affected me to such a degree before" she remarked around a piece of sausage. She added flushing slightly, "Why did you not mention this before Doctor? Thank god it was just you here with me this time as that is going to be so embarrassing in public and at Tyler dinner parties and functions if I do not learn to curb that reaction."

The Doctor chuckled quietly as he replied, "Humans have over 10000 taste buds, whereas Gallifreyan's have over double that as you full well know Rose. Not to forget to mention all Gallifreyan senses are more potent than humans by at least a hundred times more, why do you think he always ranted and raved about bananas and marmalade and edible ball bearings?"

He was still smirking as he reached for the jar of marmalade and screwed the lid off and went to stick a finger in its sticky goodness only to be immediately stopped before he could commit such a filthy deed. Rose reached out and smacked his hand and took the jar from out of his reach and scolded him, "Stop that!" She added rolling her eyes, "Ever in doubt of exactly who you are then all you had to go and do was stick your fingers in a jar of marmalade, marmalade I would like to try without your fingers having been messing around in it." She wrinkled her nose and concluded, "The fact you have this disgusting habit of licking your fingers clean then putting them back in the jar bugs the hell out of me, not forgetting to mention leaving very little to be desired Doctor, it should be made criminal in my opinion."

She sighed as she grabbed a slice of toast and a knife before she dipped the knife into the jar and proceeded to spread a thick layer of the sticky substance over the surface of the toasted bread. She then grabbed a couple a chunks of banana to finish, which she placed on top of the thickly spread marmalade then handed over the sweet toasted concoction to a pouting Doctor, who continued to pout as he took the sticky and sweet treat from her.

Rose shook her head and said, "Oh no, no, you are not going to look at me like that." She added as she took one of the plates stacked with pancakes and picked up the bottle of golden syrup and drizzled some over the pancakes. "I'll tell you what we are going to do once we get back to London and to my place we are going to go shopping for groceries." She picked up some strawberries, melon, mango and banana chucks and put them on the plate beside the stack, followed by a large dollop of cream. She then picked up her knife and fork and cut through her stack of pancakes. "I am going to buy two jars of marmalade than I am going to label yours and put your name on it" she concluded firmly.

The Doctor shot her a look before grumbling as he bit into the toast in his hand knowing she meant what she said, that she really would label a jar just for him alone. He inwardly chuckled, knowing life for the next seven decades were going to be extra interesting once they married and had children. He hoped those children would get his and the other Doctor's habit of putting their fingers in the jar. He knew Rose would be beyond annoyed, but then again his Rose always looked breathtaking when angry at him.


	9. Nine

**_Everything has It's Time_**

After filling up on everything sent on the trolley Rose and The Doctor finished putting on all of their clothing and shoes. Rose searched her new time sense checking for the time it was literately like having an inner clock Rose loved it. "Its 7:15 and mom should be knocking anytime now", Rose informed The Doctor. And sure enough less than twenty seconds later there came a knock on the door. Rose smirked in The Doctor's direction and commenting lightly, "I can now honestly see why both your previous selves enjoyed showing off with that rather nice little trick."

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head as Rose called out, "Coming mom." They both heard Jackie splutter on the other side of the door and heard her say, "How on earth did she bloody know it was me?" Rose and The Doctor exchanged an amused glance before making a quick scan of the room, checking that nothing was left behind. They then made their way to the door, Rose opening it to reveal a tiered looking Jackie.

Jackie asked, "How did you know it was me knocking? It could've been one the staff of the hotel informing you that the zeppelin is arriving in less than fifteen minutes on the roof." Rose chuckled as The Doctor closed the door behind her following both Tyler women down the hallway. Rose replied as they continued to walk along, "It has to do with why I passed out in the TARDIS, I'll explain tomorrow when The Doctor and I come to visit you, Dad and Tony. Dad still needs to provide The Doctor with legal documents and an identity as obviously he's not going to get very far without the correct credentials."

Jackie asked as they entered the lobby heading for the reception to hand in the keys to the rooms, "And what exactly do you and he plan on doing today once you get back to London?" She handed her key to the receptionist as did Rose. "I'll tell you once we're on the zeppelin" was Rose's reply and Jackie nodded and turned to face the receptionist.

The woman informed them, "I received notice a moment ago telling me the zeppelin taking you back to London has just landed on the roof one of the bellboys shall lead you up there." She gestured for the nearby bellboy, who walked over to them and the receptionist. Rose noted that he looked as old as she did and had dark hair. "Can you please lead the Tyler's up to the roof where their zeppelin is waiting for them?"

The receptionist said before they left with the bellboy, "Goodbye and thank you for staying with us we hoped you enjoyed your stay and everything was to your satisfactory that you will see fit to stay with us again. Do have a save journey home and once again thank you for your most valued custom." Jackie nodded said, "Yes, thank you I will be sure to inform my husband of the excellent service." She then followed Rose and The Doctor and the bellboy who was leading them away.

She noticed the raised brow The Doctor was eyeing with, "What?" she asked defensively. The Doctor just shook his head and replied quietly so that only Rose and Jackie could hear and not the bellboy. "Nothing really, just thinking how far you've come since the Powell Estate, think of what your old gossiping neighbours would say if they could see you now Jackie Tyler." Jackie could not help but smirk as she imagined exactly what he had suggested. She replied happily, "Ah, happy days Doctor, truly happy days, happier than I ever thought possible back then during those earlier days." Rose and The Doctor chuckled at hearing this and continued to follow the bellboy.

When they reached the landing pad on the roof of the hotel they instantly saw the zeppelin had indeed arrived. The Doctor linked to Rose and asked her, **_'These instead of aeroplanes I take it? Please tell me I am wrong as constant travel at a long distance in these things looks beyond awful.' _**

Rose shook her head and replied, **_'No, this reality does have aeroplanes, it is just dad owns his own private zeppelin, which comes in handy at short notice when an aeroplane is not an option. And yeah you'd be right it does end up being a bloody awful way to travel. We obviously don't have zeppelins back in the other reality so it is somewhat of a shock to the system when travelling on one at first until you start to be more accustomed to them'_**

The Doctor nodded and followed Rose and Jackie onto the landing pad. He allowed the two Tyler women to board before him; he then climbed in himself, grimacing faintly when he heard the door being closed firmly shut behind him. He was not looking forward to spending gods knows how many hours in what he considered to be a confined space with one Jackie Tyler, without any means of escape least not without the certainty of plunging to ones very horrific and rather quite messy death.

He inwardly cringed at the very thought of what could possibly come out of the older woman's mouth, something that would no doubt kick off the Donna in him. Seriously the woman in his opinion had no verbal filter, absolute no tact of any description whatsoever from what he knew of Jackie Tyler since meeting her and his memories of the woman attested to such, oh didn't they just.

He quickly asked Rose through their link, **_'For the love of bloody god Rose please start up a conversation before your mother has the chance. I swear I don't think I could endure it the whole trip, however long that might be' _**Rose inwardly let out a giggle and asked incredulously, **_'Like what for example?'_** The Doctor watched as Jackie opened her mouth to start talking and before he could give Rose any suggestions of what topic of conversation to start he panicked and quickly spoke up and asked Rose out aloud, "So Rose what is on the agenda for when we reach London?"

Rose eyed him knowingly and inwardly laughing so only he could hear her. She replied, "Well, first thing first we go grocery shopping as we need food supplies; I've not stocked up the cupboards or the fridge and freezer in the last couple of weeks. I have been far too busy with taking care of work and I don't think I need to state the more then obvious as to what that work entailed." The Doctor shook his head a knowing look in his eyes.

Rose added, "It is important that I take you with me to get the groceries as I know there are certain things you like to eat, which we'll have to double stock up on, like for example, marmalade and bananas. As I said during breakfast, you'll be getting your own jar as we all know what you tend to do, for example your disgusting habit of placing your fingers in your mouth then back into the marmalade."

Jackie grimaced and added in her own two cents, "Christ all mighty I remember that and used to want to slap him so bad for that at first, that's until I gave in and decided to get several jars in for when you came to visit. I used to hide one jar where I know he would not bother to look. It was the only way I would get the chance to have any without his fingers and mouth having been anywhere near it."

Rose snorted and shook her head and said, "You might want to consider taking that up again, both you and dad, now that he's with us you'll have to cater to his antics again." Jackie groused and replied, "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less, especially from him and knowing of that filthy habit like I do."

The Doctor snorted and rolled his eyes and remarked blandly, "In that case if that's how you feel then you can also get some strawberries, melon and mangos as well as bananas for when I come to visit. It may just be what keeps me from invading your marmalade jar with my fingers and mouth." Jackie nodded and replied, "Fine, if it works in keeping you the bloody hell from the marmalade I am willing purchase the whole blasted fruit section, anything to not have your fingers in your mouth then into the marmalade. Both Pete and Tony love marmalade and something tells me neither would be too appreciative of your habit."

Before The Doctor could have the chance to retaliate Rose quickly spoke up, "Anyway, once that is out of the way we need to go shopping for a new wardrobe for you, you can't just go around in the same suit, t shirt and converse no matter how I know you will attempt to do just that. You need a vast variety of choice in your wardrobe Doctor." She added at his frown, "You're going to need clothing for different occasions and will be expected to buy a couple of tuxedos, along with casual suits and formal ones. You'll need casual clothing and semi-formal clothing as well as buying new underwear and nightwear."

She paused before adding, "Plus you're going to need toiletries, such as a razor, shaving foam, a tooth brush and paste. And finally if you are going to maintain your hair like it currently is then you're going to need to buy the products to style it. You are also going to have to arrange your wardrobe around what career you're going to choose. " She concluded, "You'll need work clothes, party and dinner clothes as well as casual clothing, like jeans, sweaters and t shirts. Surely there must be enough Donna in your personality that you won't mind too much over occasionally getting out of that suit and converses and trying something different."

The Doctor looked down first at his converse followed by his suit and asked slightly defensive, "What's the matter with my suit and converse, I thought you liked them on me?" Rose shook her head and replied, "I do, I love them on you, but the point of the matter is that you can't be seen or go to work in the same suit and shoes every day. People, shallow and mindless people will make comments that will surely set off the part of your personality that is the Donna in you."

She added, "Plus like I said the Tyler's are more in the public eye here, the press will scrutinize your every move. What you say, how you act, where you shop, what you eat and what you wear. I know it sounds ridiculous and truly beyond god awfully shallow, but that unfortunately is truly how life for us now is." She concluded, "Never think I am ashamed of you because nothing you do is ever going to make me feel as such towards you never ever please believe that. I only tell you all of this and advise you because I do not wish for you to be ridiculed by the press and upper-class society as they can truly be shallow and vicious snobby bastards."

The Doctor leaned back in his seat and silently nodded, knowing that Rose only had his best of interests at heart, regardless of how the very thought of having to wear clothing he usually did not bugged the shit out of him. He would do it for Rose not wanting to embarrass her or be made fun of as he knew she was right about certain things being all it took to set the Donna off in him.

He looked up when Jackie said, "If it gives you more of an incentive to wear a different suit then you can buy suits with pinstripes on them and they come in all colours in both casual and formal. If pinstripe is what you like then I'll have talk to Pete, I am sure he can find a tailor willing to cater to you." She eyed the Doctor and nodded as she added, "Yes, I can see that pinstripe goes nicely with you tall and slim build."

She paused as she continued to eye The Doctor before nodding and adding, "I was thinking maybe slightly darker colours we can get you brown and black, you always did somehow manage to look good in brown something I still have no idea how you pulled it off but you did. We could even get you a blue suit but in a darker shade then what your currently wearing."

She also added eyeing The Doctor even more, "Maybe if you like we could see if we can have a coat made like that long tan Swede one. It looked stylish enough as well as practical enough to keep you warm, Doctor. Plus we could get one in grey, brown and in black and have a different coloured lining in each coat. We could have it custom made for you as surely you'll be able to tell a tailor what you want and to combine what colour coat and lining you want. Unfortunately, it won't ever be the original, but it will be better than having to be without one."

Both The Doctor and Rose looked beyond surprised that it was Jackie who suggested such a thing. The Doctor despite himself could not help but feel a stab of sudden warmth and gratitude towards the older Tyler woman. Wonders never ceased he noted in amusement, maybe getting along with Jackie some of the time was a possibility, if not always. He did not hold out any hope of Jackie and him ever truly ceasing verbal fire against the other on a permanent basis.

Jackie suddenly shot a sly look in her daughter's direction and murmured quietly enough for only Rose and The Doctor to hear, "Imagine what his backside is going to look like encased in a nice pair of form-fitting jeans or slacks." Rose half gasped and half laughed in disbelief, while The Doctor snorted and drawled, "Had no idea you had your eye on my backside that closely, Jackie Tyler."

He surprised both Rose and Jackie with his reaction, Jackie more so then Rose. Rose knew that was the Donna in him coming out to play, something that always entertained her when the Donna in him would practically shine out him. Jackie on the otherhand had expected him to blush like a stuttering fool, but no this version of the Doctor seemed to have a sense and brand of humour that the other one lacked and suddenly realised things could very well get very interesting.

As soon as they had all calmed Jackie asked The Doctor, "So what career do you plan on doing?" The Doctor replied, "I was thinking science, maybe quantum physics, might as well make the title of Doctor useful for once instead of just a title I decided to choose." He concluded, "Perhaps work occasionally for Torchwood as a consultant, maybe I'll go out on a field assignment occasionally."

Rose said, "I figured you might with that brain of yours being the size it is and besides I figured normal high school science is beneath your talents and knowledge Doctor. You need to sink your teeth into the more complicated areas, which I strongly suspect you will enjoy the experimental side of that career." The Doctor nodded and replied around a small smile, "True."

He suddenly looked serious as he asked, "Speaking of a much larger brain capacity, what do you plan on doing now you have been provided the genius smarts?" Jackie's eyes widened and asked quietly, "Genius smarts?" The Doctor nodded and replied, "Yes, it is to do with what happened in the TARDIS, that's all I can tell you until tomorrow when we come to visit you and Pete."

Jackie nodded reluctantly before asking, "Tell me at least what she could do now as I have always wanted her to do more as I know our Rose is worth so much more then working in a shop or chasing after aliens for the rest of her life so what is she capable of doing now?" The Doctor leaned forwards and murmured to Jackie, "Anything she damn well pleases, anything, a teacher, a scientist, Doctor, surgeon, you name it, she could do it if she so wished it. She could take on several different careers and have no problem keeping up and I suspect she would even surpass her instructors in the intelligence department."

Jackie's eyes had grown just a little wider each time he mentioned a different career that her Rose could now do. Anything if she so wished it, multiple careers, more intelligent than the instructors. All of that went through Jackie's mind as she eyed her daughter in a sudden new light, which made Rose blush and shift uncomfortably under her mother's intense gaze.

The Doctor asked Rose, "What would you like to do, Rose?" Rose cleared her throat and replied, "First I want to finish school, want to get my GCSES and A Levels or least the equivalent in this reality. I would like to go to university before perhaps going to medical school. I want to help others, want to be able to save lives." The Doctor grinned at her and said in delight, "Doctor Rose Marion Tyler, ah, such a lovely ring to it." Jackie snapped out of her stunned stupor and beamed and said, "He is right sweetheart it does have a lovely ring to it and I would be so proud no matter what you decide to become."

For the rest of the journey they continued to talk among themselves.


	10. Ten

**_Everything has It's Time_**

Pete met them at a private landing strip in just a little less than seven hours later, Tony along for the ride. The little boy in question was looking forward to meeting The Doctor he had heard so much about in all of his big sisters bedtime stories. He had no idea how many new stories he would learn of in the years to come from The Doctor, seriously who better to tell such awe inspiring adventures then the very man they were about.

Pete held on securely to his son's small hand in his much larger one as the Zeppelin slowly started to descend towards the tarmac covered ground. He knew it was not just his wife and daughter who had returned, but they had brought a version of The Doctor with them that he was waiting with anticipation to meet. Wondering all the while whether he would be able to recognise the same man he had met during the attack of the Cybermen and Lumic industries and also during the fight at Canary wharf in the other reality.

He took a deep breath as he watched his wife came down the steps from the Zeppelin first, followed by Rose then finally the man he had not seen in almost five years. He instantly noticed that this man looked somewhat older then he remembered, but not by much. He noted he was dressed in a blue and not a brown suit like the one he met first. He also noted that he wore neither a shirt nor a tie, but instead a maroon jumper, which made him stand out from the man he first met, a part from that he looked exactly like The Doctor he remembered.

A few moments later he was greeted by his wife who gave him a brief yet warm kiss before moving onto give their son a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Then he received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Rose, who said, "Thanks for sending the Zeppelin to get us, Dad." Pete chuckled and kiss her gently on the forehead and told her warmly, "Of course, can't have you and your mom or The Doctor stranded in Norway of all places now can we."

As soon as he pulled away from his daughter he held out his hand to The Doctor and said as The Doctor shook his hand in a firm grip, "Great to see you again Doctor, so I hear you're staying on for the long haul this time around." The Doctor chuckled briefly and caused Pete to falter slightly when he noticed the undeniably rougher edge to his accent and voice that the other Doctor definitely did not have. "Yeah, great to see you to Pete and I am definitely here for the long haul this time there ain't gonna be any getting rid of me."

The Doctor raised a brow when he saw Pete falter slightly and asked, "Is something the matter, you suddenly have the most peculiar expression on your face?" Pete let go of The Doctor's hand and cleared his throat before saying, "Sorry, no offence, but your tone and accent seem somewhat rougher then I remember, Jacks did warm me about that but I honestly didn't expect that, it is a little disconcerting is all."

The Doctor smirked knowingly before nodding and moving closer and lowered his voice so only Pete could hear, in less alert people who need not know that he was a part alien part human hybrid. "I'll explain this along with all that Rose needs to tell you tomorrow when we come to visit." He added at Pete's nod, "But in the meantime I will tell you this; yes I am The Doctor, with all of his memories and knowledge, likes and dislikes. But there is a very noticeable difference between us, that being that I only have one human heart, verses his two Alien hearts. I am a human Time Lord Metacrisis, a hybrid if you like. I only have one lifetime; I won't regenerate like he can."

Pete looked stunned as he asked also in a low voice, "You're human?" The Doctor nodded and replied, "Well, yeah, I have a human heart and lifespan and will probably feel the differences in different temperatures, more so then my full Time Lord self does. I also now think like a human does unlike the other me." He added, "But also I am a Time Lord, in the sense that I think like one, have the knowledge of one, plus I don't need as much sleep as a regular human does. Plus I am telepathic and my senses and reflexes are slightly more acute then a typical humans, although not quite as acute as a full Time Lords."

He pauses before concluding, "And finally I also heal faster, but not quite to a full Time Lord standard, meaning if I am injured to the point of death, then unlike my other self I will be history there will be no second, third or even fourth chances for me so if I die then it is a done deal unfortunately." Pete silently nodded, hardly believing what he had just learned, besides if that was just the bare minimum detail then he could hardly wait nor brace himself for the full on details.

He mentally shook himself before clearing his throat when he felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down to see Tony looking up at The Doctor in excited wonderment. Pete let out a quite chuckle as he realised his son had more reason to be excited about meeting The Doctor, due to all of the bedtime stories his daughter had told her younger brother, yes he knew about those stories, sometimes without his children being any of the wiser he would listen to whatever adventure was being told that night.

He said to his son when he noticed The Doctor had spotted Tony and was grinning gently down at the red haired little boy, "How about we make the introductions as soon as we get in the car?" The Doctor said laughingly when he saw Tony pout at being made to wait to talk to him, "Sure it is alright and if the littlest Tyler can wait." Pete also chuckled at hearing this and seeing the pout on his son's face.

The Doctor chuckled and told Tony quietly, "Relax, I'm not going anywhere and there will be plenty of time for you ask me anything you want, within reason of course. We can't go around telling you everything all at once, what would be the fun in that?" Rose and Jackie, along with Pete instantly noted how well and at ease The Doctor was with the littlest Tyler. Jackie instantly thought of what an excellent father he was going to be, most likely to her future grandchildren.

Tony beamed up at The Doctor and nodded eagerly, causing the adults to chuckle again, knowing Tony was going to end up talking the ears off of The Doctor. And as they walked towards the car that Pete and drove to the landing strip in, Tony grabbed hold of Rose's hand and jumped up and down excitedly as he asked, "Rosie is he really The Doctor from all of my bedtime stories?"

Rose and The Doctor exchanged an amused glance as he took hold of her other hand on her other side born out of pure habit. Rose replied gently to her overly excited brother and said, "Yes Tony he is." Naturally she was not about to tell her little and very impressionable brother about the fact The Doctor at her side was more like the identical twin brother of the original Doctor, maybe when he was older and had a better grasp of things.

As soon as they reached the black and very expensive looking four door car, Tony insisted he wanted to sit next to both Rose and The Doctor. That was easily settled when Pete got in the driver's seat, with Jackie in the front passengers seat and Rose and The Doctor got into the back with Tony, allowing him to sit in the middle between the pair.

Once they left the landing strip Pete asked, "So do you want me to drop you two off at your place Rose?" Rose replied, "Yeah, I need get my car so I can drive me and The Doctor into town so we can go grocery shopping as I obviously having nothing in to sustain even a mouse never mind me and The Doctor."

Jackie frowned and asked, "But aren't you both tiered from getting in so late last night and having to be up early to catch the zeppelin home, never mind the almost seven hour journey we just had?" Rose shook her and replied, "No mom I feel fine, honestly, that is one of the things I and The Doctor need to discuss with you and dad tomorrow. But in short, I need about as much sleep now as The Doctor does."

Jackie visibility faltered and asked, "What do you mean just like The Doctor?" Rose looked quickly to her brother before undoing her seatbelt and leaning forwards to whisper in her mother's ear, "Mom I am more like The Doctor then say you and dad, which was what caused me to faint in the TARDIS." Rose quickly added when she saw the alarm that suddenly coloured her mother's face and said, "Look I'll explain tomorrow as we can hardly discuss this in front of our Tony."

Jackie looked like she was about to blow a major gasket, but reluctantly nodded her agreement, knowing no matter how much she wanted answers there and then she knew that was not possible nor was it a appropriate with Tony also in the car with them and within earshot. They did not want the boy to go around unknowingly telling his friends, who turn would tell their parents information that would have her daughter and The Doctor on a stainless steel table in Torchwood being experimented on before they could all blink or knew what had hit them.

Rose quickly sat back in her seat and refastened her seatbelt before exchanging a nervous glance with The Doctor, who knew right then that he and Rose were going to be in for a rough time tomorrow with Jackie, hell he even may end up on the receiving end of the infamous Jackie Tyler slap. He grimaced knowing he needed to warn Rose about having a talk with her mother and father before they spoke to them tomorrow.

**_'Rose we have a problem'_** Rose shot a subtle glance in The Doctor's direction before looking straight ahead and asked him, **_'How so?' _**The Doctor sighed and replied, **_'You seriously think you mother is about to blow a fuse right now just knowing the fact you more like me and my other self then you are her, but imagine what she going to be like when we tell her the full extent of how different you now are?'_**

Rose inwardly grimaced and said, **_'Yeah, don't remind me, I am seriously trying to not think too closely about it if you get my full meaning' _**The Doctor snorted so only she could hear before he told, **_'True all too true, but Rose seriously do you remember what we talked about yesterday, about how you needed to have a chat with your parents due to I having a much shorter fuse due the Donna in me?'_**

Rose sighed wearily and replied, **_'Yeah' _**The Doctor gave a mental nod before saying, **_'Well I think you need to have that conversation with your parents before she learns more about your transformation, seeing as I can grantee I am bound to be due a infamous Jackie Tyler slap when she finds out I had an hand in your transformation' _**He paused before concluding, **_Rose I cannot promise I won't retaliate, maybe not hit her, but she won't like how I retaliate seeing as I am still trying to get a handle of all my Donna impulses and reactions'_**

Rose inwardly moaned as she said, **_'Oh hell, I can just see it happening as well, her slapping you and getting in your face when we tell her that only forty percent of my DNA is still human and the other sixty percent is alien, Time Lord to be more precise' _**She added, **_'I know I can trust you to retaliate in a fashion that won't end up physical on your part, but I remember how gobby and fiery she could be, meaning she could give my mom a run for her money, which is a real scary thought in itself'_**

The Doctor snorted and replied blandly, **_'Ha, well at least you have an idea as to why it is important that you need to talk to your parents before I do, with Jackie in particular'_**He concluded,_**'How about I perhaps take Tony to the park tomorrow while you speak with your parents, then when I bring him back you and me can tackle your parents, well your mother more so than your dad as I can honestly see your dad being a sight more level headed then your mother ever will be capable of'**_

Rose realised he was right about her parents her dad was definitely the more calm and rational minded of the couple, was the one who kept Jackie in check when she unknowingly went too far with her sometimes too loud and overbearing personality. There was where she and her dad were alike, no matter the reality in which they existed, for example she was the one who kept The Doctor in check as he at times being like Jackie in a certain sense.

She inwardly snorted at the thought, figuring when a daughter married someone, they usually were like their father and not their mother. But the fact of the matter was that Donna and her mother were much alike when it came to certain aspects of their strong and large as life personalities and quirks, personality quirks which this version of The Doctor now possessed. It was lucky that The original Doctor's personality was slightly more dominate then the Donna part.

The Doctor in question had caught onto her train of thought and snorted as he shot her a look of disbelief, which she returned by mentally sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed quietly and shook his head, even though he did cringe at the thought of now having personality quirks that somehow mirrored Jackie Tyler, no matter how minutely.

For the final twenty minutes of the journey they all remained silent except for the odd question Tony would ask his sister or The Doctor, which both would answer with warm and patient humour, while Jackie and Pete stifled smirks and laughter at some of the off the wall questions their son somehow managed to spring on the younger pair.

Twenty minutes later Pete pulled up outside a modern and expensive looking penthouse apartment block in the high end of London, overlooking Hyde Park where a house, a building or apartment most likely cost more to buy then a person doing a job such as a police officer or fireman would make in a year, even five times as much as Rose made in a year working at Hendricks. Hell it even had a doorman at the door it was that posh and upscale.

The Doctor had figured Rose would not have chosen such accommodations for herself, which she in fact had not. It had been a present from Pete after Rose decided she wanted to live on her own, especially after Tony was born and Rose did not want to disturb them with the hours she had chosen to keep since she started Torchwood.

Rose and The Doctor got out of the car and told her parents that they would come and visit them tomorrow as they needed to discuss what had happened to her on the TARDIS, also to make arrangements for The Doctor to get some legal documents such as a birth certificate and national insurance number in order to create a identity for him. He needed an identity so he could get a job and take his driving test in order to get his licence and even have a credit card or fill out and sign legal documents, forms, or checks.

The Doctor also realised sooner or later he or Rose would marry and have children meaning he needed an identity so he could use a name to apply for a marriage licence. Then there is the fact he needed a last name to give to Rose and any children they had. The Doctor already had a name in mind and would run it by Rose and Pete tomorrow when they went by the Tyler Mansion.


	11. Eleven

**_Everything has It's Time_**

As soon as the rest of the Tyler family had left Rose nodded to the doorman and said, "Hey Daniel how are you doing today?" Daniel Montgomery was a slim and tall built man who looked to be in his late forties and had dark hair that had the beginnings of a receding hairline. He had warm and kind looking dark brown eyes, with a smile ready to appear at a moment's notice.

He nodded to her and touched the tip of his hat before he spoke in a accent caught between a Londoner and someone who was raised in Scotland, "Welcome back Miss Tyler and I am well." Rose chuckled and said, "Daniel how many times have I told you to call me Rose, Miss Tyler sounds far too formal." He chuckled warmly and replied, "Oh Miss Tyler you know I am not going to do that no matter how many times you ask it of me."

The Doctor chuckled and said jokingly, "Ah I like you already, finally someone who can tell Rose Tyler no and is not bewitched by her charms." Daniel chuckled along with him as Rose mocked huffed and shook her head as she rolled her eyes, trust The Doctor to instantly have the doorman of her apartment complex laughing along with him within moments of meeting him.

Rose sighed and said, "Daniel I would like you to meet my new roommate, who you will be seeing a lot of around here from now on." She gestured to The Doctor who held out his hand and said, "Doctor Jamie Carlisle, pleasure to meet you." Daniel nodded and shook the Doctor's hand in return and said, "Pleasure to meet you to Doctor Carlisle."

Rose warned the older man and said, "I thought I might as well warn you, Jamie is a scientist and will most likely keep odd hours, so if you see him coming home at odds times of the day or night you will know why." Rose had barely batted an eyelid when she had heard the name The Doctor had obviously chosen for himself. Daniel nodded and replied, "Very well Miss Tyler and Dr Carlisle." He tipped his hat to them once more as he wished them a good day.

Rose took The Doctor's hand and led him over to  
the long staircase as The Doctor remarked rolling his eyes, "Even has its own set of stairs I can just imagine what the inside of your apartment looks like." Rose snorted and replied blandly, "It is a penthouse." The Doctor faltered slightly as he asked, "Wait minute, you're telling me that you have a whole floor of this building to yourself?" Rose smirked knowing the Donna in him was going to totally freak out when she revealed what she was about to and said, "Oh yeah, did I not mention that we have the whole building to ourselves that the deed to this whole building is in my name, that it is so expensive that it even has its own security guard and doorman."

She felt The Doctor become very still beside her as they walked up the staircase leading to her apartment and glanced his way over her shoulder, noticing he had stopped a few steps behind her. She had to stifle the wild urge to giggle madly at the incredulous expression painted right across his handsome face. She laughed as she told him, "When dad is generous he is really generous." She added rolling her eyes, "Plus mom helped him pick it, hopping I'd find someone to marry and settled down with, figures I could fill three or four of those big rooms with grandchildren for her and dad."

They continued to climb up the stairs and stopped less than a minute later and turned a corner and walked a short way down a small corridor before Rose Took out a set of keys. She placed the keys in the door, which much to The Doctor's amazement as well as more then a bit of amusement was a perfect replica of one of the TARDIS doors, colour and panels included and even had a big brass knocker in the shape of a wolves head.

He laughed quietly and Rose turned to ask him what was so amusing when she instantly saw what had amused him. She grinned bashfully and explained, "I honestly could not resist it was like having a piece of home and was some form of comfort no matter how small and besides if you like the front door wait until you see the hallway."

The Doctor raised a brow and continued to chuckle as Rose opened the door and quickly went inside to shut off the alarm system that started beeping when the door had opened. A couple of seconds later she opened the door all the way and gestured for The Doctor to follow her inside. He closed the door behind him and turned to face her as she beckoned him over to a state of the art security system and said, "The security code is double one two double zero five."

The Doctor frowned and asked, "Why that combination?" Rose shrugged as she removed her leather jacket and opened a door made of deep cherry wood which had a solid silver handled that curled in a fancy design like the old fashioned door handles. The Doctor noted it was a small cloakroom used to put coats, shoes and hats in. He watched her place her coat inside before removing her shoes and also placing them in as well.

He bent down to remove his trainers as she put her keys on top of a table made of the same wood as the door but had a glass top. She said as she noticed him eyeing her with a frown, "The combination seemed to appeal to me I have no idea why. The date January 1st 2005 seems to hold some unknown pull to me and I can't explain it and have no idea what is so special about that date." The Doctor frowned even more before letting it go for the time being and placed his shoes inside of the cupboard with Rose's.

He finally took note of how the hallway was decorated as Rose shut the door to the cloakroom behind her. The walls on either side of the long and large hallway were a TARDIS blue with silver diagonal stripes going down the wall, while a boarder across the middle of the wall was a silver trim with silver circular swirling patterns in the centre. The floor was made of Tastes of Life Cherry Chocolate Oak Brushed & Lacquered wood and had a TARDIS blue welcome doormat. The skirting boards surprising were not white, ivory or cream, but were in fact a TARDIS blue. The ceiling instead of being a typical white, cream or even ivory it was in fact a pale clear sky blue colour. The light on the ceiling had a square shade that appeared to be made of pale blue and silver swirling patterned glass.

He loved it, loved how she had combined the colour of the TARDIS and silver on the walls with a paler blue on the ceiling and it contrasted stunningly with the dark cherry wood of the table and the door of the small cloakroom. Rose saw his approval and said, "The hallway is the only place decorated only because I was not in the right state of mind to be decorating, meaning mum hired paint and decorators and I just said what I wanted in the hallway that they were to leave the other rooms alone except to paint all the walls in every room plain white."

She added, "And of course I made sure all the floors were covered in the same wood as you see in the hallway. I haven't decorated any of the other rooms yet not even my bedroom nor the bathroom or kitchen I figured why bother as I was hoping to have some sort of break through at work with the dimension cannon. I had no kind of plan or any desire to set up a home where I did not consider it to be my home."

The Doctor frowned and Rose looked uncomfortable as she told him, "I only ever came here to sleep and nothing else seeing as I was at Torchwood the majority of the time and would sleep in my office and eat takeout when I felt up to it or could stomach it." She looked briefly over her shoulder before continuing forwards and said, "I did not care and honestly did not want to come here alone to a place I did not consider to be home as home to me was with you and the TARDIS."

She added, "The only reason I moved out of the mansion was because it was agony to see my mother having everything I had lost, for example she had good as got a second chance at being both a wife and a mother. I felt terrible over the jealousy and resentment I felt towards my own mother meaning I had to get the hell out of there."

Rose led him down the hallway and into the plain and sterile looking living room that had no colour of any description and didn't even have a television only a single two seat black leather couch. The Doctor's frown deepened as he looked troubled as he noted there was not a single hint of Rose's personality anywhere in this place and could not even be considered a home and looked as if no one lived there or had only just moved in.

Rose shrugged and tried to lighten the mood as she said, "Hey, cheer up I am no longer depressed and on the plus side I figured now that it was honestly a good thing that I did not decorate seeing as now we can both decorate together or hire a paint and decorator and instruct them on what we want and how we want it to look." She added, "We could get rid of all of the furniture that I already have and replace it with things we both like."

She gestured for him to follow her and said, "We could have a new kitchen put in as well as other fancy kitchen appliances seeing as I never bothered to buy any and point blank told my mom not to buy anything just in case we did get the dimension cannon to work." She paused to allow The Doctor to look around the empty space of the large kitchen.

The Doctor could not help but smile slightly as he realised she was right that they would be able to decorate together making it their home seeing as it currently could not be considered anyone's home. It was a blank canvas ready to be made into a spectacular and warm and inviting home as any true family home should be.

Rose led him out of the kitchen as soon as he had finished looking around at what was to eventually become their kitchen. She said as she led him to her bedroom, well soon to be their bedroom she supposed if he wanted it to be. She continued to walk out of the large living room with him following her and both want through an archway that was connected to a long a dominating side wall instead of a door.

She said as they reached the bedroom door and she opened the door allowing him to enter first in front of her, "I never thought I would say this but I am honestly glad dad bought me this place and mom chose it. It is totally convenient that when we have children we won't have to move to somewhere bigger."

The Doctor smirked as he looked around the room and said, "Six seems like a decent number." Rose blinked and looked at him incredulously and asked, "Six, what seriously?" The Doctor chuckled and replied, "Trust me and ask no question when I tell you six is a good number for us as far as children are concerned." Rose ignored his ask no questions comment and asked in a suspicious tone, "What do you know that I don't?"

The Doctor only smirked at her in a all too knowing fashion that bugged the hell out of Rose as he refused to answer her question and instead asked, "So where am I sleeping then?" Rose raised a brow and replied, "Well, in here with me if you like seeing as it is not as if we have never shared a bed before due to my nightmares in the past, or the fact we have fell asleep curled around each other in the library and entertainment room in the past."

The Doctor nodded and replied, "I suppose but still I think we are going to need a different bigger and wider bed as I don't fancy the single you have here. Besides there is close and snug then there is too close and squashed sardines. Trust me when I say that bed is definitely going to be the latter with the two of us in it seeing as how you like to sprawl all over the place and rob the covers trust me I know and remember from experience."

Rose snorted and replied, "Fine whatever, but it looks like we are going to have to stay at the mansion until we can get this place properly decorated. So I am going to have to ring mom and tell her that we will need to get in touch with some paint and decorators." She added, "In the meantime seeing as we won't be staying here means we don't need to go food shopping but instead we could go clothes shopping for you."

The Doctor blanched and exclaimed, "What! You mean we will have to stay and sleep under the same roof as your mother for God knows how long?" Rose rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "Oh honestly don't be such a big baby, besides I promise to protect you from my mom if it will stop your complaining." She added, "Besides if we are not here that means the painters and decorators can get the walls painted and we can get the kitchen and new shower and bath installed and the lighting if we are not around to be in their way."

The Doctor grumbled something irritable under his breath before asking, "What rooms will we being decorating or replacing everything in completely?" Rose replied, "The living room, dining room, kitchen, office slash library as well as our room and bathroom. As for the rest of the rooms they can be left alone until we need them later on down the line."

The Doctor nodded and sighed wearily as Rose said, "Go and put your converse back on while I go and ring mom and tell her to expect us." She added as she took out her cell phone and said, "As soon as mom knows I'll take you clothes shopping and we can eat out wherever you want."

The Doctor nodded his agreement and let out another tiered sigh as he thought of what the effects of living under the same roof as Jackie Tyler for God knows how long was going to be on both his mental and physical health before he and Rose could move back into the penthouse. He grimaced and sighed irritably at his current luck, hopping that neither he nor Jackie end up causing a full scale war.

He watched as Rose walked out of the bedroom and down the hall as she talked to Jackie. He took one last look around what was to soon be his and Rose's bedroom before he left the room and made his way down the hall and headed for the cloakroom so he could get his converse ready to leave when Rose was.


	12. Twelve

_**Warning this chapter briefly mentions bulimia please do not be offend by what I have wrote I promise I am not putting down those who suffer with this terrible condition. I genuinely do sympathise and know what it is like to be around someone with this unfortunate disorder. One of my older sisters had it when I was growing up it was awful for the family to go through and witness it happening to one of our own.**_

_**Everything has It's Time**_

Rose packed all the clothes she wanted in a bag for herself before grabbing the keys off the side table and putting her shoes and her coat back on. They left the penthouse after Rose had reset the alarm system and headed for the underground garage. The Doctor noted it was big enough to house at least seven cars and wondered why there was so much space when there are only two cars occupying it, which were a deep Amethyst Red Aston Martin and a silver Volvo.

The Doctor asked, "Why is there so much space when there are only two cars in here, and which one is yours?" Rose replied as she hit a button on her key ring causing a beeping sound and a small blue light to flicker on the side of the driver's car door of the Amethyst Red Aston Martin DBS Volante Dragon 88. "Because this garage comes with the penthouse meaning it can eventually house eight cars; obviously the Aston Martin is mine and is a limited version as they only made 88 of them in total." She added, "As for the Volvo, well, that is Daniel's, I allow him to park his car in here for guarding the door to my penthouse."

She walked over to the far corner of the garage and pressed one of the multiple buttons on a panel near the large door. She pressed a red one and the garage door slowly began to rise. She then walked back over to the car and opened the driver's side door as The Doctor goes to the other side and opens the passenger's door.

He let out a low whistle as he noted that the interior was made of chancellor red coloured leather, which had a golden Chinese dragon on the passengers and drivers chairs. "Oh this beautiful, just stunning, and I would not say no to owning a car like this, but perhaps in blue, like the old girl." Rose chuckles knowingly at hearing what colour he wanted.

Rose replied, "This car comes in certain colours, inner interior included. The colours combinations are one mine, which is Amethyst Red with Chancellor red leather, which is contrast-stitched in Sahara Tan thread, which complements the gold plating throughout the car along with the piano black trim and bright metalwork. The second choice has all the features mine has, except it is Volcano Red with deep purple leather interior. The final option is Champagne Gold with spicy red leather."

The Doctor asked as he reached out to smooth a hand over the chancellor red leather, "What kind of leather is this?" Rose replied, "I think dad said it was called Bridge of Weir leather." The Doctor nods as he smoothes his hand over the soft and expensive leather before lowering himself inside of the car and sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat then closes the door.

The Doctor comments as Rose climbs into the driver's seat, closed the door behind her, and put on her seat belt, as did the Doctor. "I think I might be interested in the Volcano Red and deep purple interior, it appeals, which I guess must be Donna's influence as he would have never found any appeal in those kinds of colours." He adds, "Is it possible Pete could make some enquires as I would really not mind having a car like this but with the other colour scheme."

Rose replied, "I do not see why not as this line of Aston Martin is recently new and I have only had this car four weeks, this is the first time driving it. It has been sitting inside of the garage since my recent birthday just gone. Dad got it on the off chance that I would eventually return, guess he and mom wanted to soften the blow if after solving the stars going out problem, I was for some reason or other unable to stay with him and end up back here." She concludes, "But yes I will talk to him tonight and ask about getting you your own car, might give you an even bigger incentive to pass your test and not fail."

The Doctor shot her a look at her mentioning him possibly failing his driving test, which hopefully he is hoping the part which is Donna is more dominate in him in that regard as Donna could drive, yet his other self did not even pass when he attempted it. He now especially wanted to pass his test after seeing Rose's own car, he seriously wanting his own in the colours she described.

Then there was the fact he did not want permanently to play the passenger to Rose's driver, he refused to have her end up being his personal chauffeur. He felt he needed to have some independence, hold onto his dignity, and not constantly rely on Rose to get around to wherever he needed to go.

Rose placed the key in the ignition and turns it and instantly starting up the engine, which practically purrs to life. The Doctor hummed appreciatively and murmured, "The engine practically purrs and is really silent." Rose replies around a smirk, "You pay for quality you are going to receive it in return."

Rose chuckles at the knowing smirk The Doctor shoots in her direction as she presses two separate switches on the piano black console and both the drivers and passenger's side windows lower down. She drove forwards stopping at the same panel from earlier on, reached out of the open window, and hit the switch that lowers the door. Rose drove forward, out of the garage as the door slowly lowers, and closes behind her.

The Doctor sighs as he leans back into the chair and relaxes as he watches Rose smoothly place the car into the correct gear and increases the cars speed slightly as she drove off into the early afternoon London traffic. As he continues to watch her navigate through traffic, he cannot help but think that he could get used to this kind of life as long as his Rose was right alongside him for the ride.

He chuckles as Rose places a CD in the console and nods as Ian Dury and the Blockheads start playing. Rose looks sheepish as she admits, "I would listen to it when I found myself particularly missing you and the TARDIS." The Doctor looks caught between amusement and genuine sympathy as he listens to the song playing, which happen to be the very same song playing before they had met Queen Victoria and the werewolf.

He sighs thinking of the past memories of his other-self before he asks his companion, "So where to first?" Rose replies as she signals to the other cars that she is about to turn before she does and says to The Doctor, "I figure we could go and eat first before heading for Savile Row, they are a bespoke men's tailor, it is high end and is where dad goes for his things."

The Doctor snorts and drawls, "So in other words it is where the snotty snobs go to shop?" Rose snorts in reply and says, "Careful the Donna in you is coming out to play Doctor." She adds less jokingly, "And my dad is not a snotty snob thank you very much." He held up his hands in mock surrender and replies, "Most likely one of the extreme few who are not then." Rose does not answer and merely rolls her eyes as she pulls up into a nearby car park of Pizza Hut.

The Doctor grinned and said, "Ooh Donna loved Pizza." Rose grins and asks, "And I take it you have inherited that love from her then?" The Doctor returns the grin and replies, "Oh yes, absolutely, pizza and even chips I love both." He adds smirking as he told Rose, "Donna tried to get the other me to eat it, but he preferred chips, not that he did not like pizza he honestly did not mind it on occasion, but he was all for chips at the end of the day."

Rose grins even wider as she parks the car and removes the keys from the ignition after hitting the switches to wind up the windows. She then removes her seat belt and The Doctor removes his own belt and opens the door as Rose does and both get out. Rose and he shut their doors before Rose presses a button on her key ring and the doors all lock, a blue light flashes briefly, and there is a short beep indicating the state of the art security alarm was now very much active.

The Doctor grabs her hand and led her to the front door of the restaurant, and asked her, "So no fancy restaurant then?" Rose snorts and replies blandly, "Hell no, I try to avoid them if I can help it. Seriously, what we will most likely spend in total here would not even cover the price of a starter for one person in those fancy restaurants you mentioned."

The Doctor grins and shook his head as Rose adds in an incredulous tone, "I mean have you seen the size of one of their courses, hell even our Tony would not be satisfied with what they give you. Of course it is ideal if you are one of those who take to putting their fingers down the back of their throat and forcing themselves to be sick after just eating a mere carrot stick."

The Doctor found himself caught between incredulous laughter and cringing, the Donna in him clearly disapproved of only eating a carrot stick, and to force it back up after you had ate it. He scoffs, "Oh please, give me a break, a carrot stick is a snack for Christ sake, and exactly how many calories do you think you are going to gain from a bloody carrot stick?

Rose removed her hand from the door, threw her head back laughing. She said between bouts of giggles, "Oh my god that is definitely not something he would have said, I would wager more like something Donna would have said and thought. But by god you ain't half bloody right." She sobers as she adds in a more subdued tone, "Through you cannot help but sympathise with those who do."

Now that set The Doctor off laughing to as Rose pulls the door open, but sobers just as quickly as he had laughed as he thinks of the last part of what Rose had said. He agreed that one could not help but sympathise with those who did have that disorder, not only them but also their families, who have to watch their loved one practically destroy themselves, yet not able to stop themselves either. He shook his head trying to clear his head of the less than pleasant subject.

They notice a blonde haired female employee in the typical black uniform with the Pizza Hut logo on the shirt approach them and asks, "Table for two?" Rose clears her throat and replies, "Yes thank you." She adds, "Do you have a more private area far from the windows?" The waitress nods and grabs two menus before gesturing for them to follow her further into the restaurant. She knew exactly who this woman was if not who her companion was. She knew why Rose Tyler the Vitex heiress would be asking for a private table far from the windows.

She led them to a square shaped table in the far corner of the restaurant situated behind a tall wall and a large green and red plant. Rose nods in approval and thanks the waitress who placed a menu down in front of each of them as they take a seat opposite each other. She smiles politely and says, "Of course Madam that is what I am here for." She adds, "I am Lindsay and I will be your server. What can I get you to drink first of all?"

Rose ordered a coke with ice and The Doctor ordered a 7 up with ice. Lindsay nods and says before leaving to get their drinks, "Please look through the menu and decided what starters or salad you are having and what kind of pizza. I will take your order once I return with you drinks." Rose and The Doctor nod before she leaves to get them their drinks.

Rose removes her leather jacket, drapes it over the back of her chair, and places her car keys on the table near her napkin, beside her fork and knife. She picks up her menu, as did The Doctor after removing his suit jacket and draping it over the back of his own chair, leaving him in his maroon jumper.

They scan their menus to see what they had to offer. Rose asked, "What do you want for starters?" She adds, "I am going for a salad from the self service bar and some breaded chicken strips and a sour cream and chive dip." The Doctor scanned the menu briefly before saying, "Salad and some Hot 'N' Spicy chicken strips with a sour cream and chive dip. We could split some cheesy nachos between us."

Rose nods before looking at the pizzas and said, "I fancy a cheesy bites crust, which only comes in a 14 inch, but we can share it between us." The Doctor nods and said, "Yeah alright, but what about toppings, are we going to get the same or do you want to go half and half?" Rose smirks and says, "Wow, Donna really did like her pizza didn't she." The Doctor Laughs and replies, "Ooh, didn't just, in fact she insisted the other me take her to Italy so she could try genuine Italian pizza."

Rose laughs just being able to imagine it and giggles more strongly when The Doctor said, "You know one of these days I would love to go to Italy and try out their pizza, maybe Milan or Rome." He adds grinning in delight as he says, "Seriously, how can you go wrong, lovely warm sunshine, pizza, spaghetti Bolognaise and Lasagne and excellent wine? You and me, working on getting a gorgeous tan something that is next to impossible in constant bloody rainy Great Britain."

Rose giggles then nods and says, "Oh trust me I would love to work on my tan." She sobers slightly and says more seriously, "So sure we could go, but first let me find out whether I am pregnant or not. If I am then our potential Italian holiday will have to go on the back burner for a while. I assure you I want to check out their wine selection, but cannot nor will I even attempt it whilst pregnant."

The Doctor nods in understanding as he says, "Of course, I have no intentions of drinking alone. And of course if you are pregnant then we will have to wait until the baby is at least a year or two old before we could take them on a plane to go on holiday in another country." He adds after pausing, "In fact I would sooner wait until we have the TARDIS up and running, at least able to travel in space if not time yet."

Rose was about to ask about the TARDIS when Lindsay returned with their drinks. She placed the coke in front of Rose and the 7 up in front of The Doctor. She asked, "Have you decided what you would like for starters?" Rose gave her order as did The Doctor, but said they were still deciding on the topping for the pizza. "That is fine I will get you your bowls for your salads and you can decide on your pizza topping," Lindsay informed them.

Lindsay left to retrieve their bowls and Rose and The Doctor took a sip from their glasses. Rose asked The Doctor as they scanned the menu for pizza toppings, "So how long do you suppose it will be before we have an operational TARDIS?" She wondered when they would be able to go back to travelling through time and space. She looked forward to exploring what this universe had to offer, wanted to compare the differences and what remained the same in her original universe and the one she was currently in.

The Doctor replies as he scans the topping selection and said, "Firstly we need to build a sonic screwdriver each. After that, I would say we could have a TARDIS that can at least travel through space if not time say in four years, and travel through time in five or maybe six years tops, ten if there is any kind of complications. Without the accelerant option it would take about fifteen or maybe twenty years or more."

Rose looked up from the menu in surprise as she asked quietly enough for them to hear but not anyone else in the restaurant. "Four or even five or six years, wow honestly, that quickly?" The Doctor grinned and replied, "Yeah that quickly." He gave her a quick and brief summary of what he and Donna had thought of, which had Rose beaming happily at the thought of a TARDIS of their own and admiration of the genius of both her Doctor and Donna.

After that, they made a quick decision to go half-and-half on the pizza deciding that they were not keen on the others choice of toppings. Lindsay returns with their small white bowls for their salads just as they chose their own choice of toppings for their side of the pizza. Rose decided on ham, crispy bacon with pineapple and double cheese. The Doctor chose Pepperoni with Crispy bacon and mixed peppers and double cheese.

Once Lindsay had placed their bowls down in front of them, she wrote down their pizza order on her pad. Once she left taking the menus with her, Rose stood and took her car keys with her and went over to the salad bar while The Doctor looked after their jackets and their drinks. She returned a little less than five minutes later, allowing The Doctor to go up and get his own salad.

Once he returned they settled down to eat. Rose had tried a little of everything except for the lettuce and all of the dressings. The Doctor had also avoided the lettuce and the chopped up carrots as well as all of the dressings bar one, which he decided to try. The other choices of dressing had made him cringe at the sight of their colouring, texture and especially their smell.

Rose grimaced as she saw which of the dressing he had chosen, she had not liked the look of any of them the one he had chosen in particular. She wrinkled her nose and commented, "I did not like the look of the dressings especially your one in particular. If I am going to even attempt any kind of dressing then I would sooner make my own."

The Doctor smirked around a bite of cucumber and the dressing in question. He was especially amused when Rose commented, "I have never chosen quite this much food in one sitting before." He explained, "That's because of your change, seeing as Gallifreyan's eat more as they use up more energy and have a faster working metabolism, meaning neither of us will ever be the size of a house, we will never have to deal with being obese."

He grinned as he concluded, "If you are pregnant then you will eat almost twice as much as you do now." That made Rose grimace before she continued on eating. She honestly could not imagine eating more than she already did, but then he did have a point they did use more energy and thankfully their fast working metabolism would prevent them from getting fat. She imagined the other Doctor's metabolism worked even faster, especially he being more Time Lord.

They ate in silence for the next five minutes before Lindsay returned with their starters and placed the correct order down in front of them. She then left and Rose and The Doctor arranged the plate of cheesy nachos in the centre of the table so they could easily reach. They then arranged their salad bowl near their chicken so they could continue to eat it with their chicken.

The Doctor then picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers, dipped it into the dip, and collected some salad on his fork. He bit into the chicken, put his fork full into his mouth, and moaned as the spiciness of the chicken combined with the different flavours in his salad and the sour and tangy taste of the dip practically assaulted his taste buds in the best way possible. He said happily, "Bloody lovely."

Rose was sporting her usual tongue between her teeth grin before she picked up her coke and took a sip. She said half jokingly and half-serious as she put her glass back down on the table, "I guess I am not the only one who needs to learn how to curve back their reactions to the taste and smell of food in public."

The Doctor shook his head and said, "Not really as my reaction is down to the fact this body is new and still extra sensitive, which always happens even with him for the first couple of weeks or so after regenerating. You on the otherhand are down to the fact you have spent the last twenty plus years with mediocre taste buds of a human and are now having to deal with the more far superior taste buds of a Gallifreyan."

Rose snorts and commented, "In that case your tenth self never stopped being extra sensitive after regenerating and developed an oral fixation." The Doctor snorted before sticking his tongue out at her playfully, this caused her to snort as she quipped playfully, "Oh that is charming and ever so mature Doctor." He rolled his eyes in reply and went back to eating his food.

Once they had cleared the plates of food, Rose and The Doctor and wiped their hands and mouths on the provided napkins before drinking from their glasses. Five minutes after they finished their starters Lindsay returned and took away their dishes and said she would be back with their plates and that their pizza would be ready in five minutes.

Sure enough five minutes later Lindsay returned with the plates and the pizza. She placed the pizza down in the centre of the table and a plate each in front of them. She asked if they wanted any pepper or a free refill of their choice of drink. Rose and The Doctor asked for extra napkins and said they were ordering coffee with desert so they did not want a refill. Lindsay nods and says she would be right back with their napkins and told them to enjoy.

Rose picked up the triangular pizza server and placed a slice of pizza on her plate before passing it to The Doctor so he could scoop a slice of his own. As soon as each had a slice on their plate, Lindsay returned with their napkins and was gone again as quickly as she had arrived and moved onto another table.

Rose picked up the slice of pizza, took a big bite, and had to stifle a moan of pure pleasure as the cheese oozed and melted onto her tongue along with the taste of pineapple, Ham and bacon, a form of greasy heaven. Unfortunately for her The Doctor had not only heard but had seen her reaction. He sniggered and placed hand over his mouth to stifle his mirth, while Rose flushed and glared at him for finding her rather embarrassing plight amusing.

Rose swallowed and placed her slice back down on her plate and hissed, "What the hell am I going to do, how long do you suppose this will last?" The Doctor smirks and replies, "Oh no my dear Rose, I assure you it never goes away, you will just have to learn to curve back that reaction, is all you can do I am afraid." He pauses and his smirk suddenly turns devious as he adds, "I hope I am around when you eat in front of your parents for the first time."

Rose glowers, kicks him in the shin underneath the table, and resists the urge to throw her drink at him. The Doctor winced and glowered right back at her and had to resist the urge to not reach under the table and rub is now stinging shin. Ah, so that was how she wanted to play was it, well, ha, that was absolutely bloody fine with him.

He offered one last dirty look before he picked up his own slice of pizza, took a big bite, and could not help but close his eyes as his taste buds and sense of smell went crazy. Oh wow, he could honestly understand what had set Rose off. The flavours, textures and smells were beyond incredible. He would not openly react if he could help it, refusing to provide his companion with any more ammunition to fire against him.

They continues to eat in silence for the next ten minutes before The Doctor broke the silence and asked, "How long do you suppose we will be at your parents, and where exactly am I going to sleep Rose?" Rose sighed and replied, "For as long as it takes for the decorators I am going to hire to finish with the rooms we want completing, so a couple of months tops." She pauses before saying, "As for where you are going to sleep, well, I figured we could use my old room I had when I first end up in this reality full time."

He nods around an audible sigh and Rose instantly knew what the issue was, her mother. Rose returned the sigh and said, "Look I know living with my mom for the next couple of months bothers and gives you chills on many levels that I may never learn or know about, but honestly you got along on the zeppelin on the way home so what is the difference now?"

The Doctor snorted as he replies, "Oh for one when we were on the zeppelin I was under the impression that once we landed and were dropped off at you place we would not have to see her until tomorrow at the latest. I had no idea we would end up having to live under the same damn roof as her for the next couple of months, Rose." He sighed in exasperation as he took a large bite out of his pizza and eyed Rose tiredly as he chewed.

Rose pinched the bridge of his nose between her thumb and finger and sighed wearily. She inwardly cringes as she suddenly realises with startling clarity that the next couple of months were not going to be easy or a constant fun time picnic by a long stretch. She knew her and her dad had their work cut out for them living under the same roof as The Doctor and Jackie Tyler.

Perhaps this was not going to be as easy nor run as smoothly as she first thought. Now she thought about it she could not help but think what the hell had she honestly been thinking when she had thought it could work. Oh, she knew it would take both herself and her dad to prevent possible miniature scaled world war taking place.

Rose cringes even more so when she imagines it would possibly be like what would happen if you were to place her inside of a small room with no windows and every female companion The Doctor had ever had travel with him. Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, Reinette, Madame De Pompadour, whatever the hell you want to call her. Especially her regardless she never had the chance to set foot inside of the TARDIS.

Now Rose honestly did not mind neither Sara-Jane nor Donna and Martha, but Reinette, ha, hell yeah she minded that alright. That woman had left Rose with a sour taste in her mouth. She had evidently been in love with The Doctor, made worse for Rose when she could very vividly recall having looked into the fireplace and seen the French Blonde woman throwing herself at him and practically snogging him within an inch of that regeneration.

Worst of all he snogging back and doing shit all to stop her, then the idiot had the sheer blood nerve to exclaim, 'ha and I just snogged Madame Du Pompadour.' Rose knew it was ridiculous to dwell on what happened four nearly five year ago for her, but with her new ability to remember greater and vibrant detail, well, it made that whole experience worse, high definition kind of worse. Ha, she might as bloody well been witnessing the damn scene again in fucking cinemascope.

Rose snapped out of her bitter thoughts when she heard the low moan that came from her companion. She was shocked when she heard him mutter, "Oh that fucking idiot. I daren't mention Joan Redfern if that is how she feels about Reinette." Rose let out a rude sounding snort and remarked, "Ha, another one. Why the hell does that not actually surprise me?"

The Doctor cringes torn between feeling two points of view. The part of his personality that is purely the other Doctor can understand both situations with the other two women. Then the part of him that his purely Donna is pissed and can totally sympathise with Rose. He feels confused and torn in two directions, not a feeling he enjoys finding himself on the receiving end of.

John murmured mentally to her,_** 'Oh Rose, you have no idea how incredibly torn I am right now. I can understand the situation with both Reinette and Joan from his point of view, Joan by the way was the nurse at a boys school in 1913 when he was undercover as a human with no memory of being The Doctor except for when he was asleep and dreamed'**_

He adds, _**'I can understand his reason for his actions with them both. He is lonely with the weight of the universe on his shoulders and perhaps more than a slight bit fickle. The TARDIS was more right then you can imagine when she said he was too fickle in that regeneration and how he currently is for you to be with him and he not constantly break your heart'**_

He pauses before adding around a tired yet sympathetic sounding sigh, _**'But the part of me that is purely Donna gives me a female perspective and please believe when I say that gives me an insight that would make any other man cringe in horror in fear that his sense of manhood was about to be annihilated'**_

Rose inwardly burst out in laughter at his last comment, while he inwardly grins before sobering and adding, **_'I can perfectly understand and sympathise with you and feel more than a tad pissed at my other-self. He is far too fickle and the only reason I am not to the same extent as he is because of Donna. She could be fickle as much as the next person but never ever when it came to somebody else's feelings. I guess that is down to her being human whereas he is not.'_**

Rose sighs, shook her head and says, "I honestly have no idea why that crap decided to bother me now, it after all has been nearly five years since I met Reinette." The Doctor replied, but inside of her head not wanting others to hear. _**'Because you are under a lot of stress since your change and all of your memories and life experiences are catching up with you in order to allow you to re-examine them with your new brain capacity. You most likely remember things you thought long forgotten'**_

He pauses before telling her, _**'Painful memories are the worst, it is just like as I heard you think earlier on, viewing the scene all over again in high definition cinemascope, hell, more powerful and vibrant then that even. It is almost like you are back standing on that space ship, looking through that fireplace, and seeing her throwing herself at him. And yes your mental description was about spot on, snogging him practically within an inch of that regeneration'**_

He continues sympathetically, yet there is a slight irritable scowl due to thinking of his other-self as he said,_** 'I know it must seem more painful to you, especially as he never pulled back and tried to stop her. However, please believe me when I say he would have pushed her away had he honestly had an idea that you were even nearby Rose.'**_

He concludes gently, hopping you believed what he was telling her and said,_** 'If he had known that you had seen and heard what you had I know he would have never said what he had. I know as I have his memories and know exactly what he feels for you, know that he loves you so much that letting you go to be with me for the next seven decades and until he regenerates into a different man practically killed him Rose' **_

Rose played with the slice of pizza on her plate as she said, _**'I love him I truly do, never doubt that.' She pauses before adding, 'But now I am thinking more clearly after remembering those memories I thought I managed to blank out after nearly five years, it made me realise he or I are not ready or capable of holding onto a relationship as we both currently are'**_

She looked truly sad and weary as she concluded, _**'Oh, the old girl was correct, more than correct when she said I need to live and become someone who can not only keep up with him and keep him in line, but can dish out any shit he tosses my way back in spades. However from what I have seen of his timeline, that regeneration has seen and had too much crap inflicted upon him, fucking Master did not help with that did he'**_

The Doctor nods and said,_** 'Of course you have seen bits and pieces from both his past and future timelines, with your new abilities you can see timelines as long as they are not your own' He adds, 'As for you growing up, you and I both know the TARDIS was talking about you experiencing motherhood and having a career. As much as it pains me to admit you will need the patients only gained from motherhood to deal with him from time to time'**_

Rose laughed and picked up her pizza again and said, "You admitting to that no matter how much that pained you was definitely Donna's influence. He would not admit to such a thing not even on pain of death." The Doctor laughed and threw is head back as he drop his slice of pizza back on his plate before he mock scowled at Rose, who was sporting a cheeky smirk.

They continued to eat their pizza in silence until it was all gone. Rose then leaned back and rubbed her stomach before flushing and saying, "I feel somewhat ashamed after eating all of that, that I can still find enough room for dessert and coffee. What the hell does that say about me now?" She wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin as The Doctor laughed and wiped his own hands and mouth on another napkin.

He placed the napkin on his plate and said, "I could eat dessert and drink coffee as well, that is just our bodies way of storing up energy, which happens when we sleep or we eat. Because we are currently not using up any of that extra energy, you because of your transformation and me because this is a new body, means we are eating more. I imagine over the years to come you and I will eat more then we will ever sleep."

Rose shook her head and sighs as Lindsay approached their table and started to collect their plates and the empty pizza pan. She told them, "I will return in a few moments with the menu for dessert and coffee." Rose and The Doctor nod as she turns on her heel with their dirty dishes and they finish the last of their drinks.

Less than two minutes later Lindsay returns with two much smaller menus and places one down in front of each of them. She told them, "I need to go and collect the bill from another table. I will be back in five minutes to take your order" Rose and The Doctor nod and Rose told her, "It is fine take your time." Lindsay smiles and nods gratefully before leaving for a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Once she left Rose and The Doctor opened their menus and scanned the choices of desserts and hot beverages. The Doctor said, "I fancy a Caffé Latte and Banoffee cookie dough, comes with vanilla ice cream and toffee sauce." He grins liking the sound of that asks a grinning Rose, "What about you?" Rose said knowingly, "Of course your choice has banana in it." She adds, "As for what I fancy, well, I think I will have a Mocha and a Toffee Apple Crumble, which also comes with Vanilla ice cream and toffee sauce."

When Lindsay returned she took out her pad again and asked, "Have you made your decision yet?" Rose and The Doctor nod and gave her their orders and Lindsay nods and writes down their orders. She said, "Give me fifteen minutes and I will be back with your desserts and coffee." At their nods, she picks up and takes away their menus and empty glasses.

Rose settled back in her chair when suddenly she remembers what her mom had said over the phone when Rose had informed her that she and The Doctor would be coming to stay. Jackie had said that she would have the Maids prepare her old room for her and The Doctor. Jackie had also insisted that it made sense that she and The Doctor inform her of what happened on the TARDIS instead of waiting until tomorrow.

Rose said, "Oh Doctor, I forgot to warn you." The Doctor frowned as he asked, "Warn me about what?" Rose inwardly cringes as she replies, "When I was on the phone to mum earlier on she said that seeing as we were coming to stay at the mansion, well, we could tell her about what happened on the TARDIS after Tony has gone to bed, instead of waiting until tomorrow." She pauses and her cringe becomes visible when she sees his eyes narrow slightly and she quickly adds, "I never agreed to anything and said I would have to run it by you first beforehand."

The Doctor grumbled as he leans back in his chair and asks, "Rose did it not ever occur to your mother that perhaps I might want to settle in before she starts with the bloody Spanish Inquisition and starts getting all slap happy? I mean seriously, I thought we agreed that your dad was going to have a nice and long chat with her before she was unleashed on us and allowed to start screeching like a bloody harpy."

Rose snorted yet also grimaces at the same time, but did not reprimand her companion for his less than stellar description of her mother. As much as it pains and exasperates her to admit, she knew she had to, that being her mother did at times screech like a harpy. Her mother was the total opposite of her calm, mellow and reasonable dad, which is why she and The Doctor were counting on him to try to keep her at arm's length away from her daughter and future son in-law whilst they explained what they figured she was going to blow a gasket over.

Just as Rose open her mouth to answer him Lindsay returns with their orders and placed their choices down in front of them, along with extra napkins, before leaving. Rose reaches into her jacket pocket and takes out her I Phone and presses the speed dial for her dad's I Phone. Less than thirty seconds later Pete answers and Rose says, "Hi Dad, look listen I need a favour. The favour, well it involves mum and The Doctor."

Rose nods and listens for a few seconds as Pete speaks on the other end of the line. She watches as The Doctor picks up the large and round cup and takes a long drink from the hot and frothy beverage. She smirks slightly, shaking her head as he winks playfully at her, and swipes his tongue against the white froth caught on his upper lip.

She picks up her own drink and stifles a happy sigh as the hot and milky Mocha hits her taste buds. Rose inwardly moans something that The Doctor immediately catches onto and grins behind the rim of his cup. All the new tastes and smells are positively delicious, yet she winces at the thought of what the less than pleasant ones are going to be like.

The Doctor who caught onto her thoughts snorts and lowers his cup back onto the saucer and said, 'About as strong and as mind blowing as the delicious smells and tastes. But I can grantee it is not going to cause you to moan in pleasure, morel like the opposite' Rose winces at the very thought of what he had described before going back to her conversation with Pete.

"Yeah dad I realise that but I really need you to have a chat with mom before me and The Doctor arrive at eight thirty tonight after our shopping trip, plus I am going to take him to see a movie afterwards. Yeah, that will give you six and a half hours to try and butter her up or at least mellow her out somewhat."

Rose sighs when she notices The Doctor motion for her to hand over the phone to him. Rose said, "Dad, The Doctor wants to talk to you." Rose hands her I phone to him and he brings it up to his ear and says lowly enough for Pete and Rose to hear but not the rest of the restaurant. "Hello Pete, Rose has mentioned that she and I need a favour, well, more like I need the favour."

He pauses as Pete talks on the other end before he says, "Yes I understand you are the one who has to live with her and put up with less than mellow nature afterwards, but think about it from not only my point of view but your daughters to. She and I are going to be living in the mansion for possibly the next two maybe three months."

He pauses and grimaces as he adds, causing Rose to let out a startled snigger into her coffee cup, "Then there is Tony to think of, the last thing you need or want is for him to see his mother going for his potential Uncles throat. I mean he is a little young to face and confronted with the fact his mother is not as sweet and soft natured with others as she is with him. I think you and I fear that would scar the poor thing for life."

The Doctor raises his brow at Rose and says, '_**Not funny Rose, I am not kidding here, this situation has the potential to scar you innocent baby brother for life if he even catches the slightest wind of what his mother is capable of. Plus if you add Donna's influences into the mix then you have potential hell on earth'**_

Rose moans both inwardly and out aloud at the thought of her poor and innocent baby brother seeing their mother having an hysterical harpy episode. Hell it would probably leave the poor kid with a complex that no matter how many millions their dad could spend on therapy would not help little Tony Tyler.

The Doctor choked back a snort at her thoughts as he continues his conversation with Pete and says, "Look she wants a very important and life altering conversation before either I or Rose are ready for her to be told. There is a reason why we are asking you to talk to her tonight before we tell her tomorrow. I am sorry Pete, but I am not going to budge on this, we cannot rush this."

He pauses to sip his coffee before saying, "This will be a conversation that will have your less than pleasant wife blowing a bloody gasket. In short she is not going to approve, she is not going to give a damn here that what happened to Rose was a fixed point in time that under no circumstances could ever been rewritten."

He concludes, "Neither I and Rose are going to mess around with the laws of time just to make one Jackie Tyler happy. In order for us to even dare think of breaking those kind of rules would have to be something major, yet would not cause a hole the size of Belgium to be punched the skin of the universe of the other reality due to rewriting time."

The Doctor picks up his spoon before saying, "Oh yes, of course you seem to get how vital this situation is, but I strongly doubt your wife will. The only thing she is going to understand is that her precious daughter is not how she was before. Jackie needs to learn to look outside of the box Pete, and I believe you are the one who can help her do this being that you are the more mellow and level headed one."

He notices as he dipped his spoon into his dessert and broke off a spoon full, that Rose looks as if she is in heaven as she chews on a mouth full of her crumble. He smirks before he tells Pete, "Look I will have a further chat with you when I arrive later on, but in the meantime I will hand you back over to Rose." He lowers the I Phone from his ear, hands it over to Rose who places her spoon on her plate and takes back her phone from The Doctor.

The Doctor then starts to eat his cookie dough, closing his eyes in bliss as Rose ends her conversation with her dad and hangs up. She places her phone on the table and quickly picks up her spoon again and digs back into her crumble. She moans quietly around a mouth full, having to resist the urge to moan out aloud. The Doctor murmurs, "Ooh this is pure bliss I tell you, sheer bloody bliss." Rose nods rapidly in silent agreement as she continues to sigh in pleasure.

They continue to eat in silence due to the crumble and cookie dough being far too good to interrupt by useless talk. After five minutes of silence, both put to their spoons down within seconds of the other. Rose leans back in her chair, sighs happily, and says, "Ah I am stuffed." The Doctor chuckles as he leans back in his chair and drawls, "Ooh, but oh so pleasantly so."

They continue to sit in companionable silence drinking the last of their coffee. As they finish their coffee Rose removes her credit card from her wallet and The Doctor puts his suit jacket back on. He frowns and comments, "I do not like the thought of you paying for everything, especially if I cannot at least pay half."

Rose sighs as she puts her leather jacket back on and picks up her keys and says, "Look it is just until dad can provide you with new ID papers and after that you can find a job. You will be paying your half of our expenses before you know it. This will not be our last time going out to eat or shopping and to a movie, next time you can pay if it makes you feel better."

She murmurs down their link and says, _**'Someday soon you are going to provide me with the means to travel through time and space and show me the wonders this universe has to offer. So if I cannot give back to you when possible what the hell does that say about me Doctor?'**_

She speaks out aloud as she adds, "Please just let me do this, it is no hardship for me, if it were I would do it as no one will ever force me to do what I do not want." She concludes, "Plus for Christ sake I have more money then I know what to bloody to do with what or who else am I going to spend it on?"

The Doctor sighs and tells her, "Right just as soon as I earn my first pay check I am taking you out to dinner and to a movie." Rose merely nods eyeing him in amusement and shakes her head. Just as she was about to signal for a waiter or waitress Lindsay returns and notes they had finished and Rose has her credit card out.

Rose hands over her credit card to Lindsay and telling her to take a five-pound tip. Lindsay looks surprised but nods none the less and goes to put the card through the system. Rose said to The Doctor, "It is not like I cannot afford to offer that much, besides she provided us with privacy without any fuss and did it professionally. Hell I have gone to a few restaurants and the staff has been idiots who only suck up to me because they see a rich customer and an heiress."

The Doctor nods and said, "Tony will have that all to look forward to when he is old enough to realise what is happening and be annoyed by it. He is the second heir to the Vitex fortune." Rose nods and says, "Actually I imagine he will be the one who will be trained and groomed to takeover Vitex when dad retires, seeing as I have already informed him I will attend the parties and other functions required but I do not want to run it."

She adds quietly at his knowing look, "Besides our Tony is the true heir, something which I do not begrudge him. Vitex needs a strong heir to takeover and I believe one day that Tony will be the one to do it. I will be there to watch him become something great, in fact I have already seen a few inklings in his timeline when I saw him earlier on."

She concludes and is smirking, "Besides the heir to which dad likes to refer to as the Torchwood dynasty is going to be all mine. And now with you here you will mostly take the head role and I your second." The Doctor grinned at this and smirks when Rose flushes slightly as she says, "Possibly Doctors J and R Carlisle will be the future heads."

Lindsay chose that moment to return and handed Rose her credit card back and the Receipt. Rose nods her thanks and put the card back in her wallet and wallet in the inner pocket of her jacket before standing up followed by The Doctor. He takes her hand and they walk out of the restaurant and head for her car.

When they reached the car, she hands him the receipt and said, "Fifty quid, fifty five if you include the tip for the waitress. See I told you even the total amount spent on our meal would not even cover a starter for one person at those swanky restaurants." The Doctor snorts and remarks blandly, "Yeah and I wager you would go in and come out of one of those restaurants feeling like you barely ate anything at all."

Rose snorts and nods her agreement as she presses the button on the key ring unlocking the doors and deactivating the alarm system. They then open the driver and passenger side doors, get inside, and shut them closed. Rose and The Doctor put on their seat belts then Rose places the key in the ignition, starts the car before reversing out of the parking space, and pulls out of the parking lot.

The Doctor throws the Receipt into the glove compartment, leans back in the seat, and asks, "Savile Row now?" Rose nods and continues to drive for the next twenty minutes until they reached the large shopping complex and Rose parked in the large car park. She got out and went over to a nearby meter and puts in enough money for a parking ticket and before rejoining The Doctor.

She stuck the ticket to the window shield on the inside on the driver's side. She then locks the doors, resets the alarm system, and allows The Doctor take her hand as she leads him to Savile Row. Once they reach the shop, Rose grins and says to The Doctor before they go inside, "Oh I thought I might as well warn you that dad told me to go all out in Savile Row. He said seeing as it is your first wardrobe that you are to see it as he welcoming you to the Tyler family."


End file.
